


水果炖肉

by sixfuji



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, 柠檬橙, 柠檬瓜 - Freeform, 葡萄橙 - Freeform, 蕉橙 - Freeform, 蕉葡萄橙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: 铠武相关开车合集
Relationships: 吴岛光实/葛叶紘汰, 战极凌马/吴岛贵虎, 战极凌马/葛叶紘汰, 驱纹戒斗/葛叶紘汰
Kudos: 47





	1. 「蕉橙」Yes My Leader

今天的驱纹戒斗很生气。

本来计划中应该是很完美的一天：  
上午把舞团该做的事情做好交代好。中午去接打工下班的紘汰吃饭，那小白痴听说附近刚开了家好吃的咖哩店吵着要去。啧，喜欢吃咖喱这个习性是小孩子吗。下午他们准备去看新上映的电影— —本来戒斗是不想去的，不过城乃内那家伙刚买了票又被初赖亮二拉着去什么鬼的游园会，所以硬是拜托他帮忙用掉票。话说前面他并没有对此抱有什么期待。  
晚上紘汰的姐姐会烧一桌子好吃的，他也会帮忙，笨蛋紘汰负责餐前流口水和餐后洗碗。吃完晚饭他们会去附近的河岸散步，听说游园会晚上会在河岸举行烟火大会— —当然他对这种没兴趣，是zack和peco那两个八卦男整天在他耳边絮絮叨叨说什么看烟火大会的情侣会永远在一起。切，简直愚蠢至极。不过反正晚上也没什么事，去河岸吹吹风看看烟火倒也不坏。

然而，这么完美的一天在早上就给打乱了。

清晨他刚起床，还处于低气压阶段的时候就看见小白痴发给他的短信：抱歉戒斗，今天下午裕也来找我帮忙监督小舞他们练舞，所以我下班就直接去了。真的很抱歉那电影你很期待吧。晚上来我家吃饭不要忘记哦。(*^_^*)

看着最后那个白痴表情，驱纹戒斗的眉头跳了跳，忍住砸手机的冲动。忍了十秒钟，他伸手打字：谁期待了，笨蛋！！！  
打完他满脸阴云的按下了发送键。

整整一天，巴隆队的队员都仿佛生活在冰河世纪。而冰冷气氛的源头就是他们的leader：阴沉着脸一言不发的驱纹戒斗。

直到晚上见到笑容满面的紘汰的姐姐，戒斗的脸色才缓和了些。不过他还是无视某个从刚进门就热切的看着他的白痴，只顾着和姐姐聊天。吃完饭他也拒绝了姐姐再留下来坐坐的提议，干脆利落的告辞。

“戒斗，等一下。”  
刚走出大楼，戒斗就听见背后急促的脚步声。他不露痕迹的弯了弯嘴角，然后冰着一张脸转过头。  
紘汰气喘吁吁的抓住他衣摆，好不容易理顺呼吸，抬起头不解的看着他：“你在生气没错吧？你到底在生气什么。”  
“你误会了，我并没有在生气。”戒斗把衣角抽出来，顺手弹了弹并不存在的灰：“只是觉得无聊，所以准备回家。”  
“骗鬼啊。你明明就在生气。”紘汰不依不饶的再次拉住他衣摆。  
实在懒得跟小白痴玩这种幼稚游戏，戒斗转身就走。而紘汰也固执拽着他的衣摆跟在他身后。就这么拖着一个大型拖油瓶的戒斗在街上承受了路人不小瞩目，而他则冷着一张脸仿若浑然不觉。

就这么在拉扯中沉默的走了好久，紘汰突然小声的说：  
“那个……戒斗？你要来看烟火大会吗？”  
被紘汰提醒，戒斗才发现自己不知不觉竟走到了河岸边。

“谁要看什么烟火大会。话说你怎么还不滚。”  
为了掩饰，戒斗径直走进河岸边的一家居酒屋，要了个面对河岸的包厢，然后对无视身后爪子还和他衣摆不离不弃的人就走了进去，接着用力关上门。

紘汰忙在他关门之前跳进房间，揉着差点被门夹到的爪子说：“你这家伙到底在气点什么。如果是因为下午爽约，可是我都道歉了。因为裕也实在抽不开身所以才拜托我的。我也不能扔下舞团的大家不管啊。”

迟钝的紘汰没有注意到戒斗的脸色在听到某个名字的时候一下子阴沉下来。  
这时天空传来一声炸响，绚烂的烟火在空中骤然盛开。

烟火大会开始了。

身边的紘汰还在不自知的唠唠叨叨，莫名烦躁的戒斗突然伸手一把拽过他衣领，紧接着就用嘴堵住了他接下来要说的话。  
受到惊吓的紘汰整个人都石化了，只知道瞪大了眼睛看着戒斗。

刚开始被风吹的冰凉的嘴唇在触碰下变得火热起来，戒斗先是用犬齿撕咬着呆愣住的下嘴唇，然后灵巧的舌头在对方完全傻掉的时候撬开牙关钻了进去，一点一点从牙床肆虐进去，缠绕住小白痴来不及躲闪的舌尖，不轻不重的吮吸着。  
大脑一片空白的紘汰下意识想推开戒斗，却反而被扣住了手腕压在墙边。不知道是因为缺氧还是害羞，紘汰闭上了眼，如果不是戒斗另一只手还搂着他的腰的话他大概早就脚一软摔在地上了。

“胆小鬼就是胆小鬼。”戒斗放开他，欣赏了一会他红着脸努力补充氧气的狼狈样子，然后指尖暧昧的划过他脸颊，与温柔的动作相反的是嘴上毫不留情地嘲讽：“竟然害怕的都发抖了。你们team gaim就这点能耐了吗。”  
“谁……谁害怕……了…＂紘汰努力想要平静的说出这句话，却根本掩饰不住凌乱的呼吸。

戒斗并没有打算轻易放过他，他一边轻轻啮咬着紘汰脖颈处单薄的皮肤，一边慢慢脱下他的外套。当他冰凉的手指伸进紘汰的T恤里，触摸他滚烫的皮肤的时候，紘汰激烈的颤抖了一下，慌忙抓住他的手。  
“等一下！戒斗，你要干什么。＂  
驱纹戒斗反手抓住他的手强硬的拉开：“不要忤逆我，我现在很生气。”

所以你究竟在生气什么啊。紘汰刚想问就又被吻住。不知什么时候两个人的外套都滑落到地上。河岸边不时的传来烟火炸裂的声响和人群的欢呼声，然而屋子里潮湿暧昧的气息却把它们都隔绝在外。

不知什么时候紘汰已经被压倒在榻榻米上，两人的外套被皱巴巴的垫在身下，平时连衣服上一丝皱褶都不能容忍的男人却毫不在意的撑起身子居高临下的看着他，眼睛里燃烧着陌生的名为欲望的火焰。  
紘汰一片浆糊的大脑已经无法思考到底怎么会变成这样一种局面。在戒斗解开他牛仔裤拉链的时候他甚至连象征性的反抗都没有。直到他迟钝的感受到两个人紧贴的部位发生了不得了的变化，才后知后觉挣扎起来。  
“！”  
“别动。”  
戒斗一巴掌拍在他不安分的小屁股上，也并没有急着做什么，只是将一旁没有喝过一口的清酒倒在手上，然后伸向他身后，耐心的帮助窄穴扩张起来。

糟糕。

虽然不知道怎么会演变成这种局面但在这样下去自己会被吃掉的……明明知道必须要做些什么阻止，可是眼前全是五颜六色乱七八糟的火花，让他浑身瘫软意乱神迷。是外面的烟火溅进眼眶了吗？  
根本没办法伸出手去推开戒斗— —也不是因为没有力气，就是单纯的不想推开而已。戒斗的嘴唇很温暖，被他抚摸很舒服，因为对方是戒斗，所以再怎么糟糕也无所谓。  
想到这一点，紘汰搂住戒斗的脖子努力把头埋在他颈窝里，嗫嚅着道歉：“戒斗，对不起。”虽然他直到现在还没意识到自己做错了什么。

戒斗明显愣了一下，既而轻笑了一声，一边亲吻他的耳朵，一边缓缓进入他体内。  
“唔……好痛。”  
紘汰眼角渗出的泪水被戒斗堪称温柔地舔舐掉，接着他开始撞击那敏感的地方，最初的痛渐渐的变成了升腾起来的要命酥麻。  
戒斗用力顶到最深处，然后贴着他耳朵不容置疑的说道：“喂，以后那个人叫你做任何事都不要去，知道吗？”  
“哪个……人？＂紘汰轻喘了一声，又死死咬住嘴唇不让自己发出更丢脸的声音。  
戒斗仿佛还嫌不够似的在他敏感的腰部打转，半响终于把萦绕在他心里让他如鲠在喉了一天的那个名字说了出来：“啧，就是那个角居裕也。”  
“可是裕也是……我们队……的……啊……leader……＂  
“你不是早就退队了。没必要听他指挥吧？”戒斗不爽的动了下腰。  
“可是……啊啊啊！！＂  
狂风骤雨般的律动打断了紘汰一切的思考。恍惚中他被抱着坐了起来，窗外灿烂的烟花不知疲倦的在他眼底绽放开来。

“你只要听我一个人的就好了。”

他好像听见戒斗这么说着，又仿佛是他的错觉。但他还是轻轻把嘴凑到戒斗耳边。

“yes my leader。”


	2. 「蕉橙」圣诞夜的礼物

“这么快就放弃抵抗了吗，看来你的决心也不过如此而已。”  
  
紘汰的头顶传来嘲讽意味的声音，他不服气的睁开眼，却在这一瞬间被擒住了嘴唇。  
心脏再次像是要跳出胸膛般dokidoki的跳动起来。戒斗的嘴唇与他手掌温度相反，冰冰凉凉就像是果冻一样。大概是之前他吃了什么甜品？总觉得有种意外香甜的气息。本能的，又像受到什么蛊惑似的，紘汰伸出舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇。

戒斗放开他，继而居高临下的看着有些迷茫的紘汰，手指暧昧的擦过他的嘴角，又放在自己唇边舔舐。只是这么一个简单的动作就让他浑身散发着野生动物般诱惑又危险的气息。

“这样才对。无力逃脱的话，不如就好好享受吧。”  
“我才不会屈服呢！”  
为了掩饰心虚，紘汰狠狠瞪着他，再次努力试图挣脱压制。可是宽大的圣诞装让他的抵抗显得分外笨拙。  
好整以暇的看了会，戒斗“好心”的提醒道：“要我帮忙吗。”  
“才不要……呜哇……”  
戒斗干脆利落的直接把他的圣诞老人衣服从腰部往上撩，一下子就把他的头罩住。不知道是空调太热还是闹腾的太激烈的缘故，里面铠武的白色T恤因为汗水黏着在皮肤上而显得有些透明，带来意外的色气感。

被橘色丝带绑住的双手被迫举过头顶，并且在不断挣扎中打翻了沙发一边台灯柜上一个包装精美的礼品盒。  
戒斗这才注意到有这么一件东西。  
他有些好奇的一只手扣住紘汰的双手，另一只手拆开礼品盒的包装。

“啧，zack和peco那些家伙。”  
在看到礼品盒里的东西的一瞬间。戒斗诡异的弯起了嘴角。开始认真考虑明天要不要再烤一个大蛋糕慰劳一下他“善解人意”的属下们。  
还不知道发生什么的紘汰依旧在徒劳的抗议着：“喂，快把我的手放开啦！混蛋！”  
“的确有点碍事呢。”戒斗这么说着，终于把橘色的丝带解开——就像所有准备享受他的圣诞礼物的人会做的那样。在紘汰还来不及庆幸双手恢复自由的下一秒，他就把圣诞装连同白色的T恤一起自下而下的剥离，随意的丢在旁边的地板上。

虽然室内暖气开的很足，可是紘汰还是结结实实打了个冷颤。特别是当他看见戒斗眼睛里闪烁的欲望和手里拿着的东西的时候。  
“那那那……那是什么。”  
他丢脸的结结巴巴的说着，脸一下子涨的通红。  
戒斗丝毫不觉得有任何不对，反而用一种理所当然的嘲讽的语气说：“润滑剂和按摩棒。你竟然连这种东西都不知道吗。”  
“我当然知道了！！”紘汰大吼：“你拿这种东西想要干什么啊！！”  
驱纹戒斗露出一个对他来说难得的可以用愉悦来形容的微笑：“你觉得我想干什么呢？”一边说一边准确的找到按摩棒的开关打开，一瞬间那个粉红色的物体开始用可怕的频率震动起来。  
“我怎么知道！”  
“为了不辜负队员的好意，我要开始享受我的圣诞礼物了。”

戒斗这么说着，慢慢把润滑剂倒在按摩棒上，屋子里弥漫着一股香蕉的味道。  
竟然是香蕉味……这是什么恶趣味啊。  
紘汰刹那间有些佩服自己竟然还有闲暇吐槽。当那带着香蕉味的物体靠近贴到他腹部的皮肤的时候，他终于切切实实的感到了害怕。  
“戒斗……不要……”  
虽然很想强硬到底，但比起这个更重要的是自己的贞操危机。所以还是暂时示弱吧。  
“不要什么？”  
驱纹戒斗感到有趣的用按摩棒在他的肚脐周围画着圈。  
“不要……用……这个……”紘汰有些难以启齿。虽然平常在家偶尔也会看看A片陶冶陶冶情操，但看到真家伙还是第一次。更别说这情况明显他是被用工具的那个。  
“哪个？”  
“按摩棒啦按摩棒！！”紘汰破罐破摔的大吼。以前他怎么没发现驱纹戒斗这么恶劣？还是说自己一直都被他高贵冷艳的外表欺骗了？？  
“哦？可是这可是zack和peco特意给我准备的，要是不用他们一定会很不高兴。”  
“不要管他们了！反正你把这玩意儿给我丢掉就是了！！”

看到驱纹戒斗皱起眉头，紘汰忙咬着舌头讨好的说：“戒斗，把这个丢掉吧，好不好嘛～”他努力扑闪着水汪汪的大眼睛可怜的看着戒斗，声音肉麻到他自己听了都起鸡皮疙瘩。  
戒斗噗嗤一声笑出来，把紘汰看的呆了。  
完全没有一贯的冷漠的、嘲讽的、轻蔑的表情。这一刻的驱纹戒斗简直好看的不像话，眼睛里流泻出的温柔像阳光一样把他整个人都暖洋洋的包裹起来，kirakira的闪着光。

“你只是一个圣诞礼物而已，没资格谈条件。”  
虽然这么说，戒斗还是把按摩棒扔到了一边，俯身再次吻上紘汰的嘴唇。冰凉的温度从贴合的地方传递过来，舌尖毫不温柔的在紘汰的口腔里翻搅着。突然间屋子里安静得只剩下暧昧的喘息声。  
当冗长的吻结束的时候，紘汰的眼神已经变得迷蒙起来。不知什么时候起他的手已经环上了戒斗的腰。戒斗脱掉他的圣诞裤子的时候也只是象征性的反抗了一下就屈从了。

自己一定是中了名为驱纹戒斗的毒。  
紘汰恍恍惚惚的想着，任凭戒斗把他翻过身。当戒斗温软的手指接触到他早已挺 立濡湿的前端的时候，他剧烈的颤抖了一下，然后更贴近了身后在这一刻给他带来唯一安全感的身躯。  
被进入的时候意外的并不是很痛，只是身体被填满的膨胀感让紘汰闭起眼呜咽了一声，双手胡乱在沙发上摸索着，继而被一双有着修长手指的手坚定的拉过来十指紧扣的握住。

是戒斗啊……  
接收到这一讯息后，紘汰有些艰难的回过头，第一次主动吻上了那一贯凉薄的嘴唇。


	3. 「蕉橙」Bloody Valetine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *吸血鬼paro

[当哀悼的钟声敲碎静谧的黑夜，疯狂的欲望卷走时间的灰烬，被背弃的神之子在鲜血和罪恶中重生，以耻辱和仇恨之名。]

独自走到公寓楼下的时候，天空开始飘雪。东京的雪好像一直都很厚重，很少有像这样洋洋洒洒如同羽毛般飞扬的样子。葛叶紘汰脱下手套伸出手掌接了一片雪花，融化后在他掌心留下淡淡的粉红色。

是血？

他被自己的这个念头吓了一跳，随即自嘲的笑了笑，抹去手掌上淡红色的雪水，重新戴上手套。

大概只是哪家孩子用红色颜料的恶作剧吧。

他呼出一口白气，跺了跺脚走进公寓大楼。因为今天是情人节的关系，街上到处是恋爱般甜蜜的巧克力和糖果味道。打工的书店也提早关了门，毕竟没有谁会在这个日子特地出来买书。虽然并没有一起过这个节日的对象，不过能享受到提早下班也算是意外的收获。

哼着歌走出电梯，走过拐角的时候紘汰发现不知为何隔壁的门虚掩着。他偷瞄了一眼，有些疑惑的从口袋里掏出钥匙。这时候钥匙扣上的一个水晶球落了下来，一路顺着缝隙滚了进去。

“糟糕……”

紘汰呆呆的站在原地愣了三秒钟才想起要去捡，可是早就已经来不及。那个钥匙扣是姐姐在去国外临走前送给自己最后的生日礼物，无论如何都不能放任它不管。犹豫了一会，紘汰抬起手按了按门铃。

如果没记错的话，隔壁的租客好像是个年轻男人？好像叫……驱纹……什么的。还真是个奇怪的姓氏啊。虽然已经搬来一年，但紘汰和他的交集几乎为零。只有几次上夜班回来的时候在走廊遇到过他，其他时候都是大门紧闭的样子。是个神秘又冷漠的男人。虽然如此，但他的脸却出人意料的帅气，可以说是紘汰见过最好看的男人也不为过。大概就是传说中很受女孩子喜欢的那种类型吧。这样的人为什么在情人节会在家呢？

紘汰站门口漫无边际乱七八糟的想着，过了好久里面都没有任何回应。他迟疑着用手指戳了戳门，门慢慢的推开了更大的缝隙。可是奇怪的事里面并没有因此变得亮起来，就像被一道看不见的屏障把走廊的灯光挡在门外一样，里面漆黑一片。顾不得想这奇怪的现象，紘汰试探性的轻声说：

“那个，请问驱纹先生在吗？”

里面好像模模糊糊的有人的声音，又好像没有。紘汰按捺住狂跳不止的心脏，鼓足勇气推开门走了进去。

一边用手机的微弱光亮照着前方走着，一边留意着地上有没有水晶球，紘汰越来越觉得不对劲。他好像走了很久，根本超出了一件公寓房间所能有的空间，可是他还能继续往前走，没有尽头似的。

“这是怎么回事啊……”

他奇怪的嘟哝了一句，迟疑的停住了脚步不再继续往下走下去。这时候变故突然发生，一股强大的力量将他往前面推去。他连用手臂遮挡一下都来不及就冲破一扇门跌进一间房间。

房间很暗，只有微弱的光亮，来自于墙壁上的灯台。整个房间有种强烈的复古的感觉，跟现代化的公寓格格不入。

好痛。鼻腔一下子里充斥着刺鼻的血腥味。紘汰以为自己流鼻血了，挣扎着抬起手臂去擦拭，却发现自己根本没受伤流血。他回过头看见刚刚自己撞破的门，原来只是一扇破败的木门而已。

“又来了个可爱的小猎物啊。”

突然一个慵懒的声音响起来，把紘汰吓了一跳。他朝发出声音的地方望去，努力辨认了好久才勉强看清说话者的轮廓。

说话的是一个身材削瘦的年轻男子，眼睛是漂亮的墨色，就像黑夜一般的颜色。他慢慢从阴影里走到灯光照的到的地方。当看清他的样子的时候，紘汰控制不住的呕吐起来。

从阴影里走出来的男人好看的惊人。有着深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，嘴角带着玩味的笑意。可是让紘汰震惊的是他手里还抱着一个少女，浑身被鲜血染红了，在颈部的位置有两个窟窿，还在汩汩的向外冒着血。一开始那种浓烈的血腥味就来源自那里。少女一动不动，明显已经死去多时了。看着两个窟窿，一个可怕的念头出现在他脑海。

“啊呀啊呀，看来我们的小猎物身体不太好的样子呢。”他把少女放在一边的椅子上，然后往紘汰走去，对他伸出的手：“你还好吗？”

紘汰看着他纤细的手指上干涸的血渍，捂住嘴害怕的往后退去。可是被恐惧麻痹的身体根本不能自如的活动。

“不要怕。”他伸手抚上紘汰的头发：“你很快就不会感觉到任何痛苦了，很快。”在说到最后一个字的时候他掐住了紘汰的脖子，慢慢的把头凑了上去。

在几乎快窒息的时候，紘汰脑海里浮现出姐姐温柔的笑脸。不知道哪里来的力气让他剧烈的挣扎起来，在冰凉的牙齿贴到脖颈处皮肤的下一秒，他突然恢复了自由，跌进了一个冰冷的怀抱里。

“Banana？”年轻男子歪着头，嘴角还是挂着那抹笑意。

“我说过了，不要叫我Banana。”冰冷的声音出现在他头顶上方，只是还在惊惶中的紘汰连抬头看看是谁的力气都没有。

“抱歉抱歉，我亲爱的男爵大人。”他毫无诚意歪着头的道歉：“你在这里的名字是……驱纹戒斗对吧？”

戒斗哼了一声，然后说：“你可以走了。”

“在这之前可以把我的小猎物还给我吗，亲爱的戒斗。”

戒斗并不理睬他，只是看了眼怀里明显吓得不轻的紘汰，然后皱了皱眉想了想：“你是隔壁的……”

“驱纹先生！”几乎是下意识的，紘汰用尽全身力气紧紧抓着他的手臂：“救我。”

戒斗面无表情的跟他对视着，那么的陌生。不，他们本来就是陌生的人，一年来见面的次数屈指可数，也根本没打过任何招呼，谈不上什么交情。可是在这间屋子里他找不到第二个可以依赖的人了。他想快点逃离这个地狱般的地方。

“你恐怕找错人了呢。”不远处的年轻男子失声笑出了声：“他啊，也是一个吸血鬼哟。恩，你们人类是这么称呼我们的吧？”

吸……血鬼……

这种只在电影和小说里看到过的东西真的存在吗。顾不得想这么多，紘汰只是努力的往戒斗的冰冷的怀里钻。

“真是天真的家伙。Ba……。”看见戒斗突然阴沉下来的脸色他忙改口：“戒斗。你会救他吗？恩？这个可怜的小东西？”

戒斗沉默着搂住紘汰的腰，把他抱的上面了一点，让他的头能靠在他肩膀上，然后冷冷的说：“当然。”

听到这个回答紘汰松了口气，然后下一秒他就觉得自己颈部一凉，尖锐的疼痛刺破了他的皮肤。

“因为他是我的猎物，不是你的。”

紘汰瞪大了眼睛，想回过头看他，可是浑身一丝力气都没有。他能感觉到戒斗的嘴唇贴着自己的脖颈，在 大口大口的吸允着自己血液，偶尔冰凉的舌尖划过伤口还会带来一阵战栗。

我要死了么，姐姐…………

他努力想睁大眼睛，可是眼皮越来越沉重，最后终于疲劳的闭上眼，双手无力的垂了下去，软软的瘫倒在戒斗怀里。戒斗顿了顿，然后离开他依旧温软的身体，擦了擦残留在嘴边的鲜红色。

“好过分，他可是我先看上的呢。”年轻男子这么说着，不过好像也并不是很在意。他整理了下沾满鲜血的衣摆，然后对戒斗笑了笑：“他的血味道很好吧，看起来就很甘甜可口的样子。好好享受吧，我就不打扰你了。”

“你已经打扰了。”戒斗不客气回了他一句。然后在看见他要走的时候叫住了他，指了指旁边已经冷掉的少女的尸体：“把你留下来的垃圾从我房里带走。战极凌马。”

“是、是。”他戏谑的笑了笑，把尸体卷进斗篷里，然后消失在黑暗里。

当确认年轻男子已经离开后，戒斗把紘汰从旁边捞起来，拍了拍他的脸颊，触及之处虽然依旧柔软可是已经渐渐开始变冷了。

“啧，不行了吗。”戒斗看着他的睡颜，脑海里突然闪现过第一次来这个公寓的场景。阳光给紘汰的身上渡上一层圣洁的光圈，他一边说着：“驱纹先生，以后请多多关照哦。”一边露出大大的灿烂笑脸。

“人类真是麻烦。”

戒斗叹了口气，把手指咬破，然后将滴着血珠的手指递到紘汰唇边。

随着戒斗的血缓慢的流进他嘴角，紘汰无意识的抽搐了一下，突然用力咬住了戒斗的手指，用力大的差点把它咬断。

戒斗干脆利落的伸出另一只手将紘汰的下巴捏住，然后抽出被吸吮的发白的手指，慢慢的将伤口愈合。

“哼，别得寸进尺。”他放开紘汰的下巴然后把他推到一边。

紘汰呜咽了一声，睁开眼，瞳孔依旧是没有焦距的放大的状态，迷蒙的看着戒斗。他的脸色还是极度苍白的失血状态，只有嘴唇被血染的鲜红。突然之间他表情痛苦的捂住嘴，等放下来的时候唇边露出尖尖的小牙。

戒斗抱着手臂皱着眉居高临下的看着他。虽然并非他的本意，可葛叶紘汰接受了初拥是事实。而他现在所摄取的血液远远不够让他完全进化，如果就这样放着他不管的话不一会他就会再次死去。

所以说人类啊……真是麻烦又脆弱的生物。

戒斗弯下腰将蜷缩在地上的紘汰抱起来，走到床边刚想将他放下的时候，紘汰反而用手勾住了他的脖子。将他压倒在床上。

“喂，你……”

戒斗刚想发怒，眼神和紘汰对上的一瞬间把要说的话咽了下去。

紘汰眼神湿润的看着他，是那种初生小兽看着妈妈的那种可怜巴巴的眼神。戒斗知道他现在完全没有恢复自己的意识，只是遵循着本能在动作。他叹了口气，将紘汰的头按到自己脖子的血脉处。感受隔着血管冰冷的血液的流动。紘汰明显变的骚动不安起来。

过了一会还没有任何动作，戒斗有点不耐烦的按了按紘汰的头。

“快点，趁我还没改变注意之前。”

接下来的发展完全出乎戒斗意料。只见紘汰歪着头想了想，然后突然凑上去咬住了他的嘴唇。

戒斗感觉自己的舌尖被急不可耐的小尖牙咬破了，然后被紘汰含住，用力吸吮。腥甜的血腥味在他们的唇齿间蔓延开。

紘汰闭上眼安逸的趴在戒斗身上，不紧不慢的吞咽着。气氛变得有些诡异。虽然对戒斗来说用什么方式交换血液都无所谓，只要快点结束这该死的初拥就好。不过这种被压着的姿势让他很不舒服。他搂住紘汰的腰翻了个身，将他压在身下。紘汰疑惑的睁开眼，放开他的嘴唇，两个人之间牵出暧昧的红色丝线。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角溢出的红色，白色的小尖牙若隐若现。

“只有你在享受未免太不公平了。”

戒斗翘起嘴角，手指摩挲着紘汰脖子上的伤口，那里正在以肉眼可见的缓慢速度愈合着。他再度咬了上去，而紘汰只是颤抖了一下，就顺从的将脸颊贴上去磨蹭着。

战极凌马那家伙说的没错，他的血甜美的不可思议。像是渗进了午后的花园里的阳光一样。明明之前只是为了骗过狡猾的同伴才吸的血，可是那比之前的食物都要甜美的多的口感让他一不小心沉溺下去。

昏暗的房间里涌动着暧昧而沉重的呼吸声。鲜艳的红色液体因为来不及吞咽从戒斗的嘴角留下来。在他苍白的皮肤上拖出一条艳丽的痕迹。

“嗯……”紘汰低声呻吟着，偏过头，闪烁的烛火在他失神的眼眸里跳动着。在两个人之间那种名为情欲的火焰也同时点燃了。

对戒斗来说上次对别人产生欲望是在很久很久之前，久到他已经忘记了对方的模样，只记得对方身上同样洋溢着阳光的气息，那是他永远也无法触及的东西。而现在他终于可以清晰地触摸它了。戒斗有些粗暴的将紘汰的衬衫扯去，在渐渐变得苍白的柔软肌肤上滑动。

紘汰有些笨拙的伸出手学着戒斗的样子试图撕开他的衣服，被戒斗抓住手指一路亲吻着，同时也留下细碎的伤口。

对于已经变成血族的人类来说，伤口能带来的不是疼痛而是快感，特别是即将完成初拥的时候。紘汰脸色不自然的潮红着，呼吸越发急促起来，他突然仰起头，在刚刚脱去上衣的戒斗的腰上咬了一个洞，然后一边像小兽一样舔舐着流出来的鲜血，一边用湿润的眼神缠绕着戒斗。

戒斗猛地将他推倒在床上，像是要将他吞食入腹般的撕咬着他的嘴唇，全身的血液都像沸腾了一般。他努力控制着自己想把他撕碎的欲望，慢慢进入他的身体，他们就像新生的婴儿一样赤裸的拥抱在一起。

用彼此的鲜血铸就的契约已经达成，从此他们的命运将永远纠缠，至死不休。

紘汰惊惶的绷着身体，仰着头，眼神终于恢复了一丝清明。他完全不明白现在是什么状况，甚至连这是梦境还是现实都无法分辨。

“驱纹……先生……？啊……”因为猛烈的撞击而变得破碎的话语飘散在空气中，很快被湿热的喘息和呻吟所代替。

好舒服，怎么回事……完全无法思考……

在最后高潮的时候，紘汰终于无法忍受的咬在戒斗的肩膀上，在鲜甜的血液涌出的时候落下了一滴泪珠。

恍惚间他的灵魂好像回到了那一天，那个温暖美好的早晨。

“你叫驱纹戒斗啊，好特别的名字。我叫葛叶紘汰，住在你隔壁。驱纹先生以后请多多指教哦。”

紘汰毫无防备地露出一个大大的笑脸，朝对面看起来有些冷漠的帅气男子伸出手。


	4. 「蕉橙」走廊强迫PLAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *学院本的番外

偷偷翻墙溜进学校的紘汰没有想到这个时间学校除了门卫室睡得正香的保安大叔以外还会有其他人。

所以当他在幽暗的训练室外的走廊上撞见穿着剑道服背着剑袋的驱纹戒斗的时候，他连退了好几步，结结实实的被吓了一大跳。

“戒斗？”用小型手电筒把对方上上下下扫射了好几遍，紘汰才终于确认眼前这家伙是人类——虽然皱着眉冷着一张脸的样子还是一如既往的可怕：“这么晚了你怎么还在这里？”

戒斗没有回答，只是抱着胳膊反问道：“你来这里干什么？”

“明明是我先问你的，应该你先回答我吧。”紘汰低声咕哝了一句，不过还是乖乖的说：“我来找一个对我很重要的东西。”

“东西？”戒斗想了想，然后拿出个东西在他面前晃了晃：“你说的是这个吗？”

“啊，就是这个！”紘汰收起手电兴奋的朝戒斗方向扑过去。

在骤然失去了手电筒的光源后的一瞬间是惯性的漆黑一片。当好不容易适应了被透过走廊玻璃的月光笼罩的微弱光线后，紘汰有些尴尬的发现自己扑的太过用力，以至于和戒斗的距离近的几乎快要贴上去。

“这是什么东西？”

“我家次郎……嘛就是电子宠物啦。”紘汰伸手想去拿，却因为戒斗把手往回一缩而扑了个空：“喂快还给我。你知不知道如果今天不给它洗澡的话健康值会降低的。”

“我为什么要知道这种事？”戒斗说着用力捏住了紘汰再次伸过来的手腕。肩上的剑袋和那个橙黄色的电子宠物一起甩到了地上，在空旷的走廊上发出不大不小的一声。虽然溜进来的时候确认过保安大叔睡得很熟，但是这突兀的声响还是让紘汰做贼心虚的惊出了一声冷汗。

不过此时此刻他也没有空闲去理会这种事了。

“快放手！”手腕被捏的越来越疼，顾不得细想紘汰抬脚就朝戒斗踢过去，却被对方侧身躲过并且一个反手扣着手腕压到了墙边：“好痛……你这家伙在发什么疯！”他压低了声音愤怒的说。

“我说过了吧？如果不想练剑道的话，趁早给我滚蛋。还是你以为我只是说说罢了？”

“只是在休息时间玩了一下电子宠物而已，有什么大不了的啊！”紘汰奋力挣脱着他的束缚，但是效果却不怎么明显。知道硬碰硬没有任何胜算的他深吸一口气，语气软下来：“好啦，大不了我答应你下一次再也不这样了。”

“下一次？”戒斗冷哼了一声。

“是啦下一次。”紘汰一边说一边小心翼翼的往旁边挪。

戒斗手上稍微放松了一点，正当紘汰松了一口气的时候。突然又被重重的压在了墙上。这一次痛的他闷哼了一声，有种五脏六腑都移位了的错觉。

“戒斗！你干什……”

火大的说到一半紘汰被戒斗接下来的动作震住了，一瞬间发不出任何声音。

就着压住他的姿势，戒斗一只手扣住他的手腕，另一只手转而环住了他的腰。这样就形成了他在戒斗和墙壁之前动弹不得的窘境。更让他吓的头皮发麻的是环在他腰部的手开始隔着校服衬衣的布料在他身上游走。

“呜……”

在戒斗手指戳到他腰部的敏感带的时候紘汰终于忍不住呜咽了一声，乱成一团浆糊的脑子也终于找回了一点点理智，顾不得考虑会不会吵醒保安大叔了，他一边剧烈挣扎一边大声叫道：“混蛋——！！你在干什么啊！！快放开我！！”

“我在教训你。如此而已。”

戒斗的声音在空旷的走廊上被无限拉大了空间感，可是脖颈后呼出的热气却实实在在提醒着他就在身后。

“开什么玩笑！！我有什么理由要被你教训啊！！”虽然这么说，紘汰的声线里还是多了些他自己都没有注意到的颤抖。他努力提高声音，只希望那个该死的保安大叔能够快点醒过来巡逻，然后发现他们这边的情况。

也许是发现了他的意图，戒斗在他腰间游走的手突然往下移动，轻巧的解开了校裤上皮带的搭扣，并且缓慢的拉下拉链。紘汰只觉得身下一凉，裤子一下子滑落到脚踝处，下身唯一的遮蔽物只剩下了一条内裤。

“变……呜……”变态两个字还没说完，紘汰的嘴里就被塞了一团布料。他干呕了几下，然后更悲惨的发现那团布料是不知什么时候被戒斗从他自己身上解下来的制服领带。

“如果想让别人看见你这幅样子，那就把领带吐出来大叫吧。”戒斗一边在他耳边这么说着，一边用牙齿啮咬撕扯着他的耳垂。

好痛……已经不知道是被压制的手腕更痛还是耳朵更痛了……为什么会变成这样？

根本没有时间让紘汰思考，戒斗温暖的手掌附上了他的下体。紘汰身体剧烈的抖了一下，嘴里咿呜乱叫，疯狂的摇着头抗拒着。一种从没有过的恐惧把他袭击的溃不成军。

戒斗的手隔着薄薄的内裤温柔的描绘着他逐渐涨大的形状，翻飞的手指表面肆意游走着。紘汰被他摸的双腿颤抖脚下发软，几乎站不住，幸好戒斗把他牢牢压在墙壁上，才不至于倒下去。

即便如此戒斗还不罢休，他恶劣的将内裤从边缘拉下，但是却并不拉到底，只是半挂在大腿上，完全遮不住已经精神十足的小东西。戒斗在顶端轻轻刮了一下，然后将手指上粘粘的东西伸到紘汰面前，语带嘲讽的说：“明明是惩罚，你却从中得到快感了吗？”

“唔唔……”紘汰慌乱的摇着头。

“我可没打算让你感到舒服啊。”戒斗这么说着，另一只手狠狠的掐在他乳首上，疼的紘汰又是浑身一颤，整个上身都绷紧了。

紘汰这才发现不知什么时候自己的衬衫被解开了，松松垮垮的敞开着。也就是说自己现在是几乎全裸的被压在学校的走廊上。这种情况简直已经超出了他的思考范畴。隔着单薄的布料，他甚至能感觉到身后那个可恶的施虐者的心跳。虽然双手已经得到了自由，但不知为何完全使不上力气，只能无力的贴着墙勉强支撑着身体。

“你知道吗，虽然这个走廊除了我们没有其他人，可是你现在的样子可清清楚楚的传到其他人眼中了哦。”戒斗凑到他耳边说。

！！难道是……紘汰下意识往上方看去。

“没错，学校每一条走廊里，都装了用来监视的摄像头。”

“呜呜呜……”

听了他的话，不知哪里来的力气，紘汰动作剧烈的挣扎起来。光裸的大腿被冰冷的墙壁摩擦的生疼。挣扎显然起了效果，戒斗在猝不及防下稍微松开了压制。不过很快紘汰就在转身准备逃跑的时候被抓住，并且以正面面对着戒斗的姿势被压在了墙上。

戒斗动作有些粗暴的咬住他的喉咙，然后慢慢的顺着脖颈的弧线舔吻上去。当舔到他下巴上有些咸咸的液体的时候，戒斗怔了怔。

他随手拿起紘汰的小型手电，对着紘汰的脸照了过去。在光线下，是紘汰有些惊慌的湿漉漉的脸。戒斗把塞住他嘴巴的领带拿出来的一瞬间，紘汰情不自禁的抽噎了一声。虽然很快就咬住了嘴唇死命的忍住了。

灯光在紘汰脸上停留了很久，然后暗下去的一瞬间戒斗放开了他。在重获自由以后，紘汰做的第一件事就是捂住自己的脸，虽然他自己也知道如果拍的到的话，该拍到的都已经拍到了。

戒斗啧了一声，然后走到一边重新拿起丢在一旁的剑袋。想了想，他又把自己的校服外套和那个橙黄色的电子宠物机扔到了还捂着脸傻站着的紘汰身上。

“你还要这幅样子在这里站多久？真要保安过来看见你才甘心吗。”

“你管我！！”紘汰丢脸的吼道：“反正什么都已经被摄像头拍下来了！”

“噗…”

如果不是自己这幅狼狈的样子的话，紘汰真想走上去看看戒斗是不是笑了。这个铁石心肠的混蛋会对自己笑？没等他想好，渐渐走远的戒斗丢下的一句话让他瞬间后悔自己刚刚没乘他转身的时候一脚踢上去。

“这幢楼里的监控摄像头已经坏了很久了，算你走运。”

“驱纹戒斗！！！”

在所有人都熟睡了的寂静的夜里，只有葛叶紘汰的房间里还传来轻微的动静。

“嗯……啊……”

紘汰咬着T裇衫的下摆，加快了手里的动作。当到达顶点的一瞬间，他发现自己竟然想的是戒斗的脸和那残留在他身体上的触感。

“那个高傲自大的混蛋……”

从床头的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾，紘汰刚准备擦手，眼角瞄到了床上戒斗的外套，临时改变了注意，泄愤似的狠狠的将手上的白浊蹭了上去。


	5. 「蕉橙」情热

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *被侵蚀的黑橙诱惑蕉哥的故事

在开门看到葛叶紘汰的时候，驱纹戒斗难得的露出了一个惊讶的表情。

“葛叶？”戒斗皱着眉看了他一会，然后出声：“这么晚了有事吗。”

“这么晚打扰你实在抱歉。”葛叶紘汰抓了抓后脑勺，有些不好意思的说：“能让我先进去么，戒斗。”

戒斗犹豫了一下，最后还是微微侧了侧身，让他进了屋。

“拖鞋自己在鞋柜里拿。”

扔下这句话以后戒斗转身走了进去，留紘汰一个人在玄关磨磨蹭蹭的一边脱鞋，一边好奇的四处打量。

“哇，戒斗。你一个人住这么大的房子么。”换好拖鞋，紘汰蹬蹬蹬的跑进客厅，一脸羡慕的表情：“好棒！”

被他的大嗓门吵到的戒斗端着刚煮好的咖啡从厨房走出来，放在正兴奋的试着沙发柔软度的紘汰面前，脸上的表情是显而易见的不耐烦：“你到底来干什么的，没什么事的话快滚。”

“虽然一脸想赶人的表情，可是还是给我端了咖啡呢。”紘汰将他的话置若罔闻，一边这么说着一边不客气的端起咖啡喝了一口：“好香。”

抬头看见戒斗越发恐怖的表情，紘汰忙露出一个招牌式的灿烂笑容：“好啦好啦。其实……我只是想问你能不能让我借住一个晚上。姐姐出差了，我今天出门的时候又忘带钥匙。”

“不行。”

戒斗几乎毫不犹豫的说。

“戒斗果然很无情。”紘汰撇了撇嘴角，手里还牢牢抓着咖啡杯不放：“那至少等我喝完这杯咖啡吧。我今天一个下午都没吃东西了。”他向戒斗投去可怜巴巴的眼神。

戒斗面无表情的和他对视了好久，最后抱着胳膊拿起放在一边沙发上的浴袍，冷冷的说：“冰箱里有三明治，吃完就给我滚。走的时候关好门。”说完就朝浴室走去。

“遵命！”紘汰大声回答了一句，转而有些好奇的歪着头说：“戒斗，你要洗澡去了么。”

“嗯。”

戒斗头也不回的关上门，所以他没有看到在关上门的一瞬间，身后的葛叶紘汰露出了一个嘴角上扬的邪气笑容。

把水量开到中等的位置，驱纹戒斗微微抬起头，享受着从莲蓬头喷洒而出的热水冲刷在脸上的舒爽感觉。在他闭着眼睛的时候，他听见浴室门“咔哒”一声被什么人打开了。

那个人是不是完全没有一点身为客人的自觉？还是自己真的太纵容他了？

戒斗强忍着怒火微微弯下腰去摸索莲蓬头的开关，就在这时候，他感觉有人来到了他的身后，按住了他放在开关上的手，然后把开关调到了最大。

强烈的水幕一下子把他们两个人都笼罩起来。

“葛叶？！”戒斗转过身勉强睁开眼，看见果然面前站着的是全身都被淋的湿透的葛叶紘汰。

“呐，戒斗。”紘汰依旧笑着说：“一个人洗澡不会寂寞吗。”

戒斗表情愠怒的关掉莲蓬头的开关，然后在一瞬间安静的连水滴的声音都听得见的浴室里一字一句的咬着牙说：“葛叶紘汰，你究竟想干什么？”

丝毫没有被这巨大的压迫力动摇的紘汰走上前，踮起脚尖在戒斗湿漉漉的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，发出了响亮的一声”啾“。

“！！你…？”

惊疑不定的戒斗在感觉到唇上温暖的触觉的一霎下意识推了他一把，因此而失去了重心的紘汰脚一滑重重的坐倒在地上。他沉默地低着头，完全浸湿的刘海在浴室并不明亮的灯光下遮住了他的大部分表情。

“喂，葛叶？”

戒斗犹豫了一下，还是对他伸出手。虽然这一切怎么想都是这个没神经的家伙的错，但是就这么让他坐在冰凉的瓷砖上也不是办法。更何况还是在他裸着身体，而葛叶紘汰全身都湿透的状态下。

低着头紘汰并没有去理会戒斗伸过来的手，只是自顾自坐着。在他快要失去耐心的时候，紘汰突然大笑起来。

“驱纹戒斗，你还真是一个……”葛叶紘汰抬起头，用幽暗的看不见一丝亮光的深邃眼眸注视着戒斗，轻轻动了动嘴唇：“温暖的人啊。”

听见这个词的时候戒斗怔了怔。  
从来没有人会用这个词去形容他，而他自己也没想过这个词可以用来描述自己。温暖？这种词套在葛叶紘汰这种单纯的一塌糊涂，没事就爱傻笑的白痴身上才对吧？

就在他怔住的时候，紘汰突然从地上摇晃着站了起来。  
“好疼……”  
虽然嘴里这么说着，但紘汰嘴角却挂着一丝微笑。他开始慢条斯理的把黏着在自己肌肤上的衬衫剥下来，很快的，被剥下的衬衫就被扔到了一边。

一瞬间，戒斗有种自己在被挑逗着的错觉。这种错觉让他异常愤怒。他抓住紘汰正准备脱下牛仔裤的手，不悦的说：“我不管你想干什么。从这里离开，马上。”

紘汰的动作顿了顿，然后仰起头，撒娇似的说：“一起洗澡吧，戒斗。”

“我讨厌和别人一起洗澡。”戒斗冷冷的说：“特别是和一个满口谎言的陌生人。”

“什么陌生人……我们好歹也算是朋友……”

“就算是跟真正的葛叶紘汰，我们也只是身份对立的竞争对手。”戒斗打断他的话，毫不留情的把被他钳制住的那只手提高到超过紘汰的头顶，然后狠狠的扣压在浴室布满水汽的墙上。他低下头，看着紘汰的眼睛一字一句的说：“更何况是跟你这个冒牌货。你不是葛叶紘汰。你到底是谁？”

“阿咧咧……被发现了吗。”紘汰收起满脸的笑容，语调一秒变的冷淡起来：“不过你说错了，我可不是什么冒牌货，我就是葛叶紘汰。”

“哼……”戒斗冷笑了一声，明显不相信他的话。

紘汰伸出自由的那只左手，轻轻的摸了摸戒斗的左耳戴着的那枚黑曜石耳钉：“这个，是我送给你的吧？在两个月前你生日的时候。”  
戒斗眼神闪烁了一下，这一切并没有逃过紘汰的眼睛。他继续说：“你那时候一边说着品味不是一般的差，一边随手放进了右边的口袋里。真是过分啊，这明明是我拿半个月打工的钱精心挑的礼物呢。”

看着戒斗骤然睁大眼睛，紘汰轻笑了一声：“不过喜欢到连洗澡都不摘下来的地步，证明那天你也不过是在嘴硬。对不对，亲爱的戒斗？”

“你究竟……”

“当然，你也可以说我和以前的葛叶紘汰不是一个人。我们充其量只是共用了身体和记忆而已。”紘汰的手指顺着耳垂流连到了戒斗的脸颊上，蹭了蹭戒斗脸颊边的水珠。戒斗一脸厌恶的别过脸躲开了。

紘汰执着的将手掌再度附上他的脸颊，故意似的露出一个大大的属于葛叶紘汰的笑容，然后马上就变回了面无表情的样子：“那个笨蛋觉得有趣的事，我觉得无聊的要命。他深恶痛绝的东西，我却喜欢的不得了。”

“比如…”他突然一下拔掉了那颗黑曜石耳钉——因为是生硬扯下，所以银色的柄上带了一丝血迹——他随手把耳钉往身后一扔：“…你。”

“你到底想说什么。”

“我跟以前憎恨着你的葛叶紘汰不一样，我可是很喜欢你的哟。”他把嘴唇凑了上去，伸出舌尖小喵咪一样的舔舐了一下戒斗还残留着血迹的耳垂：“所以不是很好吗，你的对手消失了。永远的被替代了。”

虽然早就已经知道了葛叶紘汰讨厌自己，但得到确凿的证实还是第一次。戒斗表面上依然毫不在意的样子，只是抓着紘汰的手已经开始颤抖。注意到这一点的紘汰稍微一用力就挣脱了他的束缚。揉了揉发红的手腕，紘汰顺势抱住了戒斗。

“好冷。”他乍了乍舌，顺手又拧开了莲蓬头的开关。温暖的热水再度将他们包裹了起来。升腾的雾气迅速充斥了浴室有限的空间，也带来了虚无缥缈的不真实感。  
这个人在说什么？他到底是谁？  
在戒斗这么混乱的想着的时候，完全占据了主动的紘汰跪在了瓷砖上，将戒斗双腿之间还无精打采的性器含进嘴里。进入温暖口腔的一瞬间戒斗崩直了脊背，双手无意识的插进了紘汰湿透了的头发里。

在紘汰灵巧的舌头的牵引下，戒斗的性器迅速的涨大，直到紘汰几乎无法含住的地步。虽然水量开到了最大，可是仔细辨认还是能听见紘汰努力的吞吐和啜吸的声音，在有规律的水声的掩盖下显得格外情色。

“就是这样……戒斗你只要什么都不想的享受就好了。”紘汰模糊的说着，突然头皮一疼，被拉住了头发强迫着仰起头，他眨了眨眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇边残留的黏液，一脸不解的望着戒斗。

“你还真是个没有教养的客人。就像一条讨厌的癞皮狗一样啊。“仿佛刚才淫靡的场景和自己无关，戒斗用异常平静的语调冷冷的看着他说：”自以为是的行动到此为止。快给我把以前的葛叶还回来。”

“哦？就算以前那个[我]厌恶着你，而现在的[我]喜欢着你，也要换回来吗？”

戒斗似乎不屑回答这个问题似的冷哼了一声，加重了手里的力道。

“原来如此。”紘汰伸出手关掉了莲蓬头的开关。在戛然而止的水幕中他重新站起来看着戒斗：“真是有趣，原来你爱他啊。爱着那个可怜的笨蛋。”

“给我闭嘴。”

戒斗这么说着，掐住紘汰脆弱的咽喉。

“把他还给我，我不想再重复第三遍。不然我就把你送到战极凌马那家伙的实验室里，他应该很乐意研究一下你吧。”

“啧……”“紘汰”在他的压迫下艰难的吐出一口气：“果然喜欢笨蛋的人………也是蠢货。”

他这么说着，目光一点点黯了下去，他缓缓闭上眼，等到再度睁开的时候，已经变成了一片澄澈。

当确认那个单纯笨蛋彻底回来以后，驱纹戒斗这才收了回手。

“戒斗？？你……咳咳……这是怎么回事？”

驱纹戒斗不理会他，自顾自拿了旁边的毛巾走出了淋浴间。一头雾水状况外的紘汰有些狼狈的跟在他后面，对着他的背影连环炮似的追问道：

“为什么我在这里？发生了什么？我怎么……什么都没穿？你怎么也什么都没穿……”

“啪——”

戒斗突然掉转头，单手撑在瓷砖墙壁上，把紘汰逼到了自己和墙壁之间的位置。被他突如其来的壁咚吓了一跳，紘汰马上老实的闭上了嘴大气都不敢出。

“葛叶。”

紘汰看着刘海还滴着水的戒斗冷酷的脸，不自觉地咽了一口口水，呆呆的点点头。

“你今天可以住客房，但是如果你给我乱动房间里的东西你就死定了。”

“啊？”紘汰迷茫的应了一声，明显还不能完全消化他话里的信息。

驱纹戒斗当然不会好心的跟他解释清楚。他说完自己想说的就放开手，刚走到门边又想到了什么似的，把自己放在一边本来准备换上的干净睡衣劈头盖脸扔到了紘汰头上。

“还有，以后不要花半个月工资给我买礼物。”

“我……我哪有！这件事你怎么会知道的！”

被衣物遮蔽了视线的紘汰没有看到，说这话时驱纹戒斗破天荒的弯了弯嘴角，露出一个堪称“温暖”的笑容。


	6. 「蕉橙」Happy Birthday 2

今天是一年一度的泽芽市city game 狂欢节。

这个听上去很盛大的节日其实是某天战极凌马百无聊赖之下一拍脑袋想出来的。并且日期随机，简而言之只要他愿意，什么时候举办都可以。而市长竟然也就：“凌马教授还真是任性啊，不过听上去很有趣的样子，就这么决定吧。”地同意了。

有战极凌马这个脑子里有黑洞的家伙当高层泽芽市竟然还能完整的存在简直是个奇迹。虽然一直抱有这个想法，但紘汰还是不得不接受今年的city game和他的22岁生日撞期这个现实。他、葛叶紘汰，在1月30日的时候不仅不能好好过一个生日，还得参加战极凌马担当裁判的坑死人的游戏。人生最灰暗的事莫过于此。

而今年的规则是寻找散落在泽芽市的lock seed，而附加的主题是男女交换。所谓的交换，其实就是……

“不行！！绝对不行！！”葛叶紘汰一边说一边踉踉跄跄往后退，看着面前的小舞她们像看见怪物似的：“我不要！！”

“紘汰你再怎么逃也逃不掉的啦。”穿着贴身小西装的小舞笑眯眯的说：“泽芽市每个人都要遵守游戏规则，而且这件衣服超可爱的好吗！我都不舍得给你穿。”

“那就把它拿走！！”紘汰欲哭无泪的看着她手里黑色小礼服和黑色吊带袜：“我才不要穿这种东西上街！！”

小舞脸色一沉：“总之今天你是不穿也得穿！阿实，Rat，帮我按住他。”

“阿实，Rat不如我们一起反抗吧，我知道你们都是迫于淫威才不得不穿女装的对不对？”紘汰忙不迭拉拢战友。

“没有啊，我觉得这身衣服超棒的。紘汰哥你看我像不像可爱的女孩子～”穿着粉色护士服的Rat说着朝紘汰抛了个媚眼。

呕……

紘汰干呕了一声，转头向光实投去求助的目光。

“我也觉得偶尔尝试一下新鲜的东西还蛮有趣的。”打扮成兔女郎的光实微笑着说：“紘汰哥你就穿上试一试嘛，这是舞、姐、的、命、令、哟～”

虽然女装的光实比起金刚芭比一般的Rat少了很多维和感也可爱太多，但不知道为什么看着他的笑脸紘汰没由来打了个寒颤。

十五分钟后当高司舞心满意足的帮他把系在他脖子上的蕾丝丝带在后面打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结以后，紘汰感觉自己已经快无法呼吸了。

为了呼吸他嚯的一下站起来，然后两腿之间异样的空荡感让他腿一软差点没重新坐回去。他努力的把裙摆往下拉，一边拉一边说：“好了小舞，现在我可以把它换掉了吗。”

“不行！不穿着它没有游戏资格啦。这次的特等奖是charmant的一年份代金券，我们铠武一定要拿到！”

女人对甜食的执着还真是可怕。

紘汰摇着头冷不丁手下一用力，腰侧装饰的飘带呲啦一声被扯了下来。抬头看着小舞杀人的目光，他尴尬的笑了一下然后转过身，不顾自己还穿着女装，以平生最快的速度跑出了车库。

更正，女人这种生物本身就是超可怕的存在了。

大大咧咧走在路上，也许是因为大家都是穿着与性别不符的衣服，感觉倒也没有那么奇怪。如果不是裙摆太短老是拂过他露出来的那段大腿的话，他几乎已经可以忽略掉自己穿着裙子这个事实。

“喂，快把手上的lock seed都交出来。不然有你好看！”

经过一个小巷子旁边的时候紘汰突然听见里面传来了凶狠的声音。他一边想着不会吧，一边好奇的探头张望。只见果然三四个穿着女子高中生制服拿着棍子的男人们围着一个人，表情凶恶。

那群男人穿着制服的样子……简直……是对水手服的一种玷污！！！紘汰心头的小火苗蹭蹭蹭的往上窜。完全忘了他自己这幅样子也好不到哪去。在维护水手服的正义感驱使下他习惯性伸手摸腰带，一下摸了个空，这才想起来自己根本没把腰带带出来。

“哼，你平时不是很趾高气昂吗。怎么，你的跟班们没跟出来就怕了么？”

眼看为首的人作势要挥棍子。情急之下紘汰大喝一声：“住手！！”

简直像偶像剧里英雄救美的男主角啊。紘汰喊完有点沾沾自喜。可惜被救的女主角连头也没回，只扔给他一个冷漠的背影。

“铠武的葛叶紘汰？”惊讶的看向他的那群人里不知是谁说道。

“铠武的最好不要多管闲事。”为首那个用棍子指了指他，用威胁的口吻说。

“不好意思啊，我这个人最喜欢的就是多管闲事。”

紘汰露出一个大大的笑容，然后蹭蹭蹭斜跑上巷子的围墙，一个飞踢把对方的棍子踢飞在地。

好痛……

完全忘了自己穿着小皮鞋的紘汰从墙上下来以后痛得直跺脚，而对方那群人看着弹落在地的折成诡异形状的棍子，面面相觑了一会瞬间作鸟兽散。

“咳咳。”紘汰做作的清了下喉咙，然后自以为很帅气的转身：“你没事吧。”

“葛叶，你是白痴吗。”被救的人抱着胳膊不耐烦的看着他：“如果不是你，他们的lock seed早就是我的了。”

“戒……戒斗？？”

紘汰一个踉跄，感觉刚刚飞踢的那只脚开始一跳一跳的隐隐作痛。

眼前这个穿着华丽的舞姬服的人，除了驱纹戒斗还有谁。

“你们巴隆还真有钱啊。”紘汰留着口水看着戒斗的衣服，还斗胆摸了摸，光滑的手感明显是用上好的丝绸做的：“这身衣服很贵吧。”戒斗穿起来也好美，如果好好化妆的话简直是个大美人。当然这句话打死他都不敢说出来。

戒斗哼了一声转身准备离开。

“等等！”紘汰一把拉住拉住他拖曳的衣摆，然后又在他锐利的目光下讪讪的放开手：“你去哪里，不是还要收集lock seed么。”

“这种程度的game太无聊了，我回家了。”戒斗看了眼他光秃秃的双手，然后说：“当然就算是这种无聊的东西，我们巴隆也一定会是第一。”

“切……”看到戒斗手里一大串lock seed，紘汰不得不承认小舞的一年份代金券可能要泡汤了。可恶，既然觉得无聊干嘛还要参加。突然他想到了什么，忙快步跟了上去。

戒斗走着走着又感觉到一股微弱的力量拉扯着他的衣服。他回过头，背后的紘汰小心翼翼的揪着他衣袖，睁着大眼睛讨好的笑：“喂，戒斗，让我跟着你一起回家吧？”

没想到还真的同意了。

偷偷看了眼戒斗没有表情的侧脸，紘汰小小声的说了一句：“打扰了。”就脱下鞋子走了进去。

用好奇的目光审视着周围，没防备就一下子撞上了戒斗的背。

“好痛……”

戒斗没理他，径直走进卧室把lock seed往床头一扔，然后开始脱衣服。

“你要干什么！”站门口的紘汰反应大的像被踩到了尾巴的狗狗。

“洗澡。”过于繁复的服装让戒斗在脱衣服的过程中一直皱着眉：“冰箱里有果汁，你自便。”顿了顿，又补充了一句：“不过你最好给我有点身为客人的自觉。”

这时候紘汰已经把自己摔在柔软的沙发上了，听到这句话他一骨碌爬起来，端正的跪坐好：“遵命。”

等戒斗进浴室了之后，紘汰偷偷摸摸的从沙发上下来，轻手轻脚走进卧室走到那堆lock seed边，吞了口口水。

“我只是想拿两个跟小舞交差而已。戒斗你不会这么小气的对吧……”紘汰慢慢伸出手……

“叮。”

细小的金属和地面碰撞的声音吓了紘汰一跳。原来他全部的注意力都在lock seed上，连一不小心把戒斗放在一旁的戒指碰落了都不知道。戒指在地上滚了好几圈，消失在床底的边缘。

“开玩笑的吧……”

紘汰哀叹一声，然后趴下来，努力借助微弱的光线寻找那不知在床底哪个角落的倒霉的戒指。

当戒斗从浴室出来的时候，看见的就是这么一副场景：

紘汰跪趴在地上，半个身子钻在床底。因为压低上半身的缘故所以下半身高高翘起。短短的裙摆根本只能用来当摆设，裙底的春光一览无遗。吊带袜的带子绷得紧紧的，黑色的小内裤只能包裹住一半的屁股。如果再仔细看的话……

“你在干什么？”戒斗感觉自己太阳穴的青筋在跳。

“抱歉戒斗，你的戒指滚落到床底了。我马上帮你拿出来。”床底传来紘汰闷闷的声音。

“葛叶，起来。”

“再等一下，我马上要拿到它了。”紘汰一边努力伸手一边说。

“我让你起、来。”

“诶？可是……”

戒斗拉住他裙子的领子把他拖了过去，掰过他肩膀把他抗了起来，最后直截了当的扔在了床上。

紘汰在柔软的床上微弹了起来，然后又轻陷在床垫里，睁着不知所措的大眼睛明显对这突发的变故什么都没反应过来。由于抛力的作用紘汰本来就短的裙子卷了上去，露出了肚脐、内裤还有吊带袜的根部。

“你这幅什么都不知道的样子真是让人看了就火大。”

戒斗欺身上前，右腿腿跪在紘汰的两腿之间让他无法合拢双腿，同时右手覆盖上他的内裤。他的左手则牢牢扣住了紘汰的右手腕，用力得几乎要把它压进柔软的床垫里。

“……戒斗？”

惊讶之下紘汰忘记反抗，直到戒斗勾住他内裤的边缘然后用力往外拉。由于弹性所以内裤并没有一下子被撕裂，却因为拉扯勒的他生疼，眼泪都差一点下来。

“你干什么啊。好痛。”紘汰以为这是戒斗为了嘲笑他而故意为之的恶作剧。

“一开始我就注意到了。连内裤都穿的女式的，你还真是个出色的变态。”戒斗一边拉扯一边说。

“又不是我自己愿意的。是小舞让阿实他们逼我穿的啊！我自己也很讨厌这样！”

闻言戒斗脸色沉了下来，另一边的紘汰对他的反应完全莫名其妙。过了一会戒斗勾起嘴角：“既然你这么不喜欢，那我帮你弄掉它好了。”

说完手下加大了力道。在紘汰还来不及阻止的下一秒，饱受蹂躏的小内裤终于呲啦一声被撕开了，只剩下一点残破的布料可怜兮兮的挂在大腿根部。

这已经完全超出恶作剧的范畴了。虽然知道戒斗本性是个随心所欲的恶劣的人，但紘汰没想到他会没常识到这个地步。更何况这条内裤还是小舞逼迫自己用钱买的，虽然以后不会再穿好歹也花了他半个月零用钱呢！

想着想着紘汰有些生气，他挣扎着坐起来，用力把戒斗推开。

“你这个混蛋！是想打架吗？？”他怒气冲冲的瞪着戒斗：“亏我刚刚还救了你。再戏弄我的话就把你揍扁。”

戒斗愣了愣，然后笑了。

“我倒要看看你怎么把我揍扁。”

他说着重新把紘汰推倒在床上，用力压着他，侧过头用牙齿拉开了一直系在紘汰脖子上的黑色丝带。用尖利的牙齿一路顺着他脖颈的线条咬上去，到他耳边的时候先是重重咬了一下他的耳垂，然后用非常肯定的语气轻声说：

“葛叶，你喜欢我吧？”

……为什么会知道。

第一个跳出来的念头是这个。紘汰知道自己完了。脑子里轰的一声，如同突然烧断线的电灯一样，一下子失去了机能反应。

短暂的空白过后他想起去年生日时自己做的一个梦。梦里叫着他紘汰帮他过生日的戒斗温柔的不真实。现在粗暴的总是挂着轻蔑的笑容的戒斗才是现实。可是这样的戒斗却压着他问他：“你喜欢我吧？”

分明是比梦里还要乱来的状况。

在他呆住的时候，戒斗得空松开他的手，轻松的把黑色的丝带系在他的眼睛上。

光明一下子被剥夺了。虽然透过蕾丝花纹还是可以勉强看到对面，却并不能改善他现在的处境。事实上他的脸红的已经快要爆炸了。

“葛叶，你不是说要揍扁我么。”戒斗的声音又在他耳边响起：“为什么在发抖。”

“我……我只是太冷了而已。”

心虚的说完他感觉自己的裙子被往上推到了胸口以上的位置。骤然脱离了布料的接触到冷空气的乳头挺立了起来，因为蒙住眼睛所以各外敏感的紘汰意识到这一点的时候一边祈祷戒斗没有看见一边伸出手想把裙子拉下来——这大概是今天他唯一一次这么想穿上这条裙子。

可惜他的祈祷完全没有用。

戒斗伸手捻住了他的乳头，一边玩一边说：“你的这里都立起来了，是在期待着什么？”

“才没有！！说了只是因为太冷……”反驳比起刚刚更加无力了，而当乳头被一个温热湿润的东西包裹住的时候，紘汰倒抽一口冷气，一时间什么话都说不出来。

戒斗他他他在舔……

戒斗的舌尖灵巧的逗弄着紘汰的乳头，时而吸吮时而拉扯撕咬，像在饶有兴趣的玩着玩具。此时紘汰倒宁愿自己是一个没有感知没有生命的玩具。这样就不会诚实的对戒斗的行为做出反应。

身体在不受自己控制的升温，喘息也变得急促起来，偶尔没忍住漏出的呻吟比起拒绝更像在撒娇。

突然戒斗停止了动作，撑起身居高临下的看着紘汰。

上半身的裙子被乱七八糟的卷到了胸口以上，胸前都是粗暴的吻痕。吊带袜还完好的穿着，内裤却已经不在了。自然分开的两腿之间，他的性器已经勃起了一大半，前端甚至可怜的流下了眼泪。

感觉到戒斗审视的目光，紘汰这才意识到自己现在是怎样一个狼狈滑稽的状态。

“喂你……不要再看了！”他又羞又气的大声说着用手去遮挡关键部位，还试图合拢双腿。然而戒斗却抓住他的双腿，掰开到更大的角度：“……痛死了，你这混蛋！”

“你勃起了。”戒斗的语气是一贯的嘲讽：“明明舒服的都勃起了，却还在装模作样。”他伸出手，把紘汰眼睛上的束缚解开。

一下子明亮的光线让紘汰眯起眼。就在这一瞬间戒斗握住了他的性器。

“啊……！”

肌肤与肌肤之间直接而赤裸的接触让紘汰惊的差点跳起来。温热的力量随着骨节分明的修长手指传递过来。他伸出手覆盖住戒斗的手，却又突然舍不得把它拿走。

在紘汰犹豫不决的时候，戒斗的另一只手得寸进尺的长驱直入，一边轻轻按压一边耐心的扩张。异物感和恐慌感让紘汰开始挣扎起来。

“戒斗你要干什么……？？”

“操你。”标准的驱纹戒斗式的简短回答。

凌乱的房间里弥漫着淫靡的气氛，一场激烈的交合正在进行中。

紘汰紧紧的抱着戒斗，像溺水的人抱着唯一的救命浮木。

太奇怪了，明明不喜欢这种事，可是有了快感之后还是会不自觉的被驱使着说出自己不想说的话——不，也许那才是这一刻内心最真实的反应吧。

“戒斗……啊……戒斗……再……还要更多……”

“葛叶，你还真是……”他凑到失神的紘汰耳边，轻轻吐出两个字：“淫乱。”随着话音的落下同时也重重的抽插了一下。

“不……啊……”紘汰狂乱的摇着头，双腿却做出了与之相反的事——勾住戒斗的腰把他更用力的拉向自己，还不知羞耻的用穿着吊带袜的腿磨蹭着戒斗的腰背部。

两个人结合的部位由于长时间的剧烈摩擦溢出了白色泡沫般的东西，顺着他的颤颤巍巍的大腿根流了下来。房间里除了热烈的喘息还夹杂着噗嗤噗嗤的声音，粘腻又色情。戒斗低下头，吻住紘汰湿润的唇，把无意识的呻吟和爱语都堵了回去，化成在两人舌尖缠绵的糖。

紘汰感觉自己快要被融化了。连大脑都变成了热热的熔浆，无法思考任何事。只知道随着戒斗的抽送扭动着腰。

好舒服……但并不只有这样而已。

一想到对方是戒斗心脏就开心的快要膨胀到爆炸。

这是那个永远心高气傲，永远无法去理解，永远对他嗤之以鼻，永远和他相隔着无法逾越的距离的戒斗。现在就在他触手可及的地方。他的每一寸肌肤仿佛都能深刻感知到他的存在。

就这样，在浓烈的“驱纹戒斗”的气息的包围下，紘汰记不清他究竟在自己身体释放了几次，也不记得自己究竟颤抖着高潮了几次。到最后双腿软的都在打颤，还是被戒斗抱着到浴室进行清理。在剥下粘在身上的吊带袜的时候又被压在浴缸边侵犯了一次，哭叫着被榨干了仅剩的一点精力。

“喂，葛叶。生日快乐。”

迷迷糊糊的时候，紘汰好像听见戒斗这么说。

一定是不是真的吧。戒斗怎么可能会知道今天是他的生日。疲惫的他刚闭上眼就进入了梦乡。

在另一边，世界树的大厅里，拿着蛋糕的小舞怒气冲冲的插着腰。

“紘汰这个混蛋！！亏我们还准备给他一个生日惊喜！！游戏都结束了他究竟去哪里鬼混了啊！！”

熟睡中紘汰仿若意识到什么似的皱了皱眉，然后把头深深埋进抱着的男人的后背里。


	7. 「蕉橙」Lemon教授的秘密档案

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写手精分试炼命题作文  
> NO.6、肉文，包含＂他们之间什么也没有发生＂这句话

有时候战极凌马会觉得拥有覆盖整个泽芽市的巨大的监控系统也并不是什么好事。

比如总有那么些人，就是喜欢在监控探头下面卿卿我我秀恩爱。对此战极凌马也只能托着腮兴趣缺缺的把视频拖到回收站— —当然他是不会承认也有监控探头装的实在太多这个因素作祟的。

这天战极凌马正百无聊赖的喝着咖啡切换着监控镜头，突然某个镜头一闪而过，战极凌马顿了顿，把镜头切换到主屏幕。当看清屏幕上的两个人的时候，他差点没失手把咖啡杯打翻。

葛叶紘汰和驱纹戒斗。

虽然最近经常熬夜看文件导致用眼过度，但是屏幕上出现的这两个人他还是认得清的。本来这是安置在team baron 本部的摄像头，镜头出现这两个人也无可厚非。

让他惊讶的是他们正在做的事。

他们正在接吻。至少从这个摄像头对着的角度来看是这样。

战极凌马挑了挑眉，然后打开另一台电脑，把放在葛叶紘汰衣服里的窃听器的反馈点开，悠悠的带上耳机。

暧昧的喘息声清楚的从耳机里传了出来。

“戒斗，等一下！”

葛叶紘汰推开旁边的戒斗，然后气急败坏的从嘴里拿出一个东西。

放大了看，好像是个……嗯？打结的樱桃梗？

“我说过这次我自己一定可以的，你不要捣乱好不好。”

鼓着腮帮子的紘汰从旁边的桌子上又拿了个樱桃放进嘴里。

戒斗嘲笑般哼了一声说：“恐怕你舌头打结了也不会成功。”

“我一定……唔……会成功的！”紘汰不服气的看了他一眼，含糊不清的说。

原来只是在练习用舌头打结樱桃梗而已。战极凌马啧了一声，兴趣缺缺的把鼠标移到右上角。

“喂，葛叶。”看着紘汰微启的唇瓣间若隐若现的小舌头，戒斗突然说道：“我们做吧。”

战极凌马手指顿了顿，然后把鼠标从右上角移开。

紘汰惊的咕咚一声，把嘴里的樱桃梗咽了下去。

作为身体力行派，驱纹戒斗直接开始一边解衬衫的钮扣一边朝紘汰逼近。

“等等……戒斗！万一有人回来怎么办？”

紘汰磕磕绊绊的朝后退着，直到腿靠到一个东西上。他还来不及向后看，就被戒斗推得一个没站稳后仰倒在了这上面。

原来是team baron 大厅里那辆法拉利跑车。他们现在就在车头的位置，而紘汰则狼狈的半坐在上面，好不容易才撑起身，又被戒斗吻的神魂颠倒。

颤抖着把戒斗推开一定距离，紘汰挣扎着想离开。可是他的反抗没有一丝效果，不一会他身上的马甲就被脱下扔到了一边，衬衫也敞开到了最大限度。

“如果要抵抗的话也认真一点。你这样我只会认为你在引诱我。”

“我怕会打伤你啊。”

紘汰咬着嘴唇不甘心的说。

大概是听到这个回答心情大好的缘故，戒斗微翘着嘴角，把紘汰重新慢慢推倒在车盖上，动作比之前轻柔了许多。

隔着薄薄的一层布料贴在冰冷的铁皮上，紘汰冷的哆嗦了一下。

“非得要在这种地方吗。”紘汰不情愿的说。回答他的只有戒斗温暖的贴上他腹部的手掌。修长的指尖一路滑过他颤栗的肌肤，来到轻微起伏的胸膛上，捏住小巧的乳首把玩着。

大概是觉得太害羞了，紘汰轻轻呻吟了一声，一只手的手背捂住了眼睛。这个举动让戒斗不满的皱起眉，将他的手强硬的拉到上方扣住。

“不要妨碍我看你的脸。”戒斗在他耳边低语。

“好奇怪，太奇怪了。”死死闭著眼，紘汰红着脸说。

“你是说这里很奇怪吗？”戒斗故意伸手摸向他腿间已经硬了的小东西。

“被你这么摸，我肯定会有感觉啊。”紘汰脸涨的更红了，为了掩饰，他做了一个从他这个角度来看可以说是愚蠢的行为：把手也伸向了戒斗的双腿间：“呐，我这么摸你也会有感觉吧？”

“嗯，很有感觉。”

戒斗瞳色逐渐加深。然后强硬的分开他的腿。没什么耐心的扩张了一下，就准备进入。

“呜哇！等一等！”紘汰想到什么似的推住他。

戒斗不耐烦的看着他，一脸「这个时候让我停住，你最好给我个过得去的理由，不然你就死定了」的表情。

“这台跑车会不会散架啊？”紘汰小心翼翼的问。

戒斗失笑一声，然后下身用力一挺，一字一句的说：“我们试试看不就知道了？”

“我只是开玩笑而已，你不用下手这么重吧。”紘汰坐起来，抱着手臂嘟哝了一句：“而且我明天肯定会感冒。”

“笨蛋才不会感冒。”

虽然这么说着，戒斗还是把自己外套扔到紘汰身上，劈头盖脸的盖住了他赤裸着的上半身。

战极凌马取下耳机，喝了口凉掉的咖啡。虽然耀子没给他加糖，但他还是有种甜到腻人的错觉。

这时门吱呀一声打开了，凌马往门口看去，走进来的是拿着一大摞材料的吴岛贵虎。

“这些东西让耀子去拿就好了，还劳你亲自送过来。”战极凌马端着咖啡笑盈盈的看着他。

“我只是顺便路过。”贵虎放下材料，眼角余光瞄到电脑屏幕。

“葛叶紘汰和驱纹戒斗。”他有些奇怪的问：“他们又准备干什么了吗？”

“啊没有。他们什么事都没[干]。＂

战极凌马若无其事的关掉电脑，站起来对贵虎微笑：“有没有兴趣去旁边新开的酒吧。我请客。”


	8. 「柠檬蜜瓜」大人的游戏时间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写手精分试炼命题作文：  
> NO.7 肉+甜+今天為凌贵提供的腦洞關鍵字是①重複呼喚的那個名字②你身邊的固定席③裝傻的福利

吴岛贵虎是在宿醉遗留下的头疼欲裂中醒过来的。  
成年以后就再也没有喝酒失态到这步境地。那种仿佛四周任何一个微小的变动都能刺激到他疲惫又敏感的神经的感觉让他极为不舒服。想要翻个身摆脱掉那种深陷泥沼般的空虚感，可是手腕上骤然收紧的拉力阻止了他的这一行为。  
他睁开眼，印入眼帘的是拿着放大镜看着他，几乎要贴上来的战极凌马的脸。在和那透过凹凸镜扭曲失真的大眼睛对视了一秒后，吴岛贵虎果断的重新闭上眼。  
当然已经来不及了。  
“你醒了啊。贵虎。”  
头顶传来笑嘻嘻的声音。尾音慵懒的拖长了一拍，戏虐而危险。吴岛贵虎含糊的嗯了一声。然后感觉到一双温暖的手抚摸上他的脸颊。虽然浑身懒洋洋的连手指头都不想动弹，但是吴岛还是觉得自己必须做些什么制止他。  
他重新睁开眼，对正饶有兴致的研究他睫毛的战极凌马开口道：“你在干什么。”说完他发现自己的嗓子有点沙哑，干涸的喉咙徒劳的咽了一口唾沫，他想坐起来倒杯水喝，结果还是被手腕上的手铐阻碍了动作。这下他是真的有些恼怒了。

“放开。”吴岛贵虎用一贯命令的口吻说。  
“抱歉啊贵虎，现在是下班时间。你好像没有那个资格命令我哦。”凌马笑眯眯的戳了戳他的脸颊，故意在[资格]两个字上咬了重音。  
贵虎皱着眉撇过头，视线好死不死的正好在不远处的水杯上停留了几秒钟。这当然没逃过战极凌马的眼睛。他起身朝桌子那边走去，过了一会拿了一杯水走回来。  
故意把水杯拿到吴岛贵虎还差一点点就能够到的位置，战极凌马戏谑的看着他：“你看起来很渴呢，贵虎。”  
“给我水。”知道战极凌马存心要戏弄自己，贵虎愤怒的看着他直截了当的说。  
“请求别人的话，要加一个请字。”  
“啧……”虽然有些不甘心，但是生理上的渴求还是战胜了无谓的自尊心。吴岛贵虎用几乎听不见的声音说：“请……给我水，凌马。”  
“乖。”  
战极凌马露出一个愉快的笑容。把水杯凑到贵虎的嘴边，看见他贪婪的吞咽着，一时间整间屋子只剩下安静的咕咚咕咚的水声。  
喝到还剩四分之一的时候贵虎离开杯子，凌马看了他一眼，然后突然就将剩下的水倒在了他身上。猝不及防下贵虎白色的衬衫被淋了个透，湿漉漉的黏在身上。  
“戏弄我让你觉得很有趣么。”贵虎压抑着怒气说。  
“恩，在没有比戏弄自己喜欢的人更有趣的事了。”凌马用手固定在他的脸：“你大概不知道，我从以前就对你很感兴趣。”  
突如其来的类似告白般的台词并没有让贵虎的眼神动摇。他只是冷冷的说：“你可以对所有东西感兴趣，也可以在下一秒对所有东西不感兴趣。”他动了动手腕，手铐和床柱碰撞发出清脆的声响来：“所以我没有时间陪你玩这种无聊的游戏。玩够了可以放开我了么，凌马。”  
“很遗憾。”战极凌马露出一个无能为力的表情，一脸惋惜的看着他：“我以为能通过语言让你明白的，看来行不通啊。  
“……明白什……”贵虎骤然睁大眼睛，看着肆无忌惮地骑坐到他身上，然后俯身开始撕咬他嘴唇的看起来那么陌生的同僚。  
用撕咬这个词可能不是很恰当，因为凌马的动作其实是很轻柔的，甚至于有些缠绵。但是看在贵虎的眼里他就像某种饥饿的野兽，亟待将他吞吃殆尽。  
“够……够了。你疯了吗?”  
贵虎再也不能维持平静，他狼狈的别开脸。心脏咚咚咚的跳动着，太阳穴依旧疼的厉害，昏暗的灯光在眼底晕成一圈圈淡淡的光圈，将眼前战极凌马永远带着戏虐的微笑的好看的脸晕染得光怪陆离。  
是做梦吧？还真是个可怕的梦啊。  
他企图逃避一般的闭上眼，因此没有看见战极凌马一瞬间阴沉下来的脸色。第一次，战极凌马脸上的笑容消失了。  
“呐，贵虎。”看见吴岛贵虎依旧紧紧闭着眼，他固执的一遍一遍重复他的名字：＂贵虎贵虎贵虎……＂  
直到吴岛贵虎被他念叨的头快炸开了，放弃一般的睁开眼，他才停了下来。和贵虎对视着，修长的手指在半透明的衬衫上毫无章法的滑动。  
“不、许、睡。”凌马说到最后一个字的时候他简单粗暴的把衬衫撕开，崩落的纽扣落到地上，发出细微的声响。  
“你到底要干什么……”  
“我们来玩个游戏吧。”凌马把他西装裤扯下来，然后压住他的大腿根部：“为了让你也享受到乐趣，我可是特地等到你醒过来呢。”  
与之前和他有过肉体关系的女人们明显不一样，战极凌马的身体既不柔软也不娇媚，身上也没有香水之类甜腻的气息。和女人相比，他唯一相似的地方大概就只有那修长漂亮的手了吧。  
当那双手抚摸到他两腿中间的时候，贵虎发现自己竟然可耻的勃 起了。震惊之下他甚至忘了反抗，就被对方将自己唯一的遮蔽物顺利的脱下抛到一旁。  
“看来你也乐在其中不是吗。”  
想说自己并没有，可是被那双漂亮的手握在掌心的东西已经肿胀不堪，根本没有丝毫的说服力。  
“放……放手。”贵虎剧烈的挣扎着。  
“好吧。”凌马竟然真的听话的乖乖放开手。在贵虎松了口气的后一秒，他就这么突然的进入了他。  
没有任何润滑的后果是贵虎感觉自己的身体像是一分为二的撕裂。本来混沌的头脑因为疼痛终于恢复了一丝清明。这导致他对疼痛的触觉更为清晰直观。  
“贵虎的身体里好热。”凌马故意贴着他的耳朵说：“那里好可爱，一直在收缩着欢迎我……”  
“住……嘴……”  
吴岛贵虎用全身的力气说了这几个字。  
无视他毫无威慑力的威胁，凌马用可爱的语调说着：“我开动了。”然后缓缓抽动着身体。  
一开始的感觉就只有疼痛。贵虎在心里祈祷着这场酷刑赶快结束。可是上帝好像没有听见他的祷告。交合变得越来越顺利，而在渐渐麻痹了的结合处也窜起窒息般甜美的快感。  
“嗯……”  
“哦？露出了很不错的表情呢，贵虎。”  
虽然看不见自己的表情也弄不清对方是不是又在骗自己，但听到这句话的一瞬间贵虎还是从心里感到羞耻。作为一名精英和吴岛家的长子的自己竟然在一个男人的身体下辗转呻吟。这种羞耻的感觉让他几乎恨不得能当场咬舌自尽。他紧紧咬着嘴唇不让自己再发出任何任何声音。尽管如此，细碎的喘息还是从唇齿间漏出来。  
不知到过了多久，吴岛贵虎只记得自己丢脸的在凌马手里释放了两次，最后还昏了过去。  
再次醒来的时候他发现自己被抱到了战极凌马的房间，还换了一件干净的衬衫。衬衫上有淡淡的柠檬清香，大概是凌马的衬衫吧。他想坐起来，却发现自己依旧被拷着。  
吴岛贵虎恢复了之前的冷静。只有他自己知道他的双手在颤抖着。如果对方不是战极凌马，他一定会在恢复自由以后把他碎尸万段。  
虽然拒绝去回忆，可是脑海里还是一遍遍回放着刚才的零碎片段。片段里有战极凌马被汗水浸湿的发烧，灼热的呼吸，还有在他昏迷之前的“我爱你。”  
是的，他竟然在意乱情迷的时候对那个薄情的男人吐露了自己最真实的想法。一想到这他就格外焦躁不安。这个时候他突然意识到什么，转过身，看见躺在他旁边的战极凌马和他招牌式的戏谑微笑。  
“亲爱的贵虎，回味好了吗？”  
吴岛贵虎下意识想一拳挥过去，无奈手还被拷着：“帮我解开手铐。”语气又变成了一贯命令的口吻。因为如果不这样，他不知道该用怎样的态度去面对他。一直以来他都刻意和战极凌马保持着距离，而他也知道这个男人身边的固定席注定不会属于自己。可是现在全乱套了。  
“贵虎好无情，明明刚才还对我说我爱你呢。”战极凌马夸张的做出受伤的表情：“要知道喜欢我的人可是很多的。如果贵虎不变得坦率一点我就要被别人抢走了哦。”  
“比如一直在你身边的凑耀子么。”贵虎将脸埋在枕头里，闷声说。  
“你好像有点误解了我和凑君的关系。”凌马帮他放开手铐：“我们只是普通同事而已。不过我可以理解为你在吃醋么。好高兴。”他扑到贵虎身上，结结实实的抱住他。  
揉了揉被拷了好久的手腕，吴岛贵虎刚想把身上的战极凌马推开，却发现他已经搂着自己的腰，香香甜甜的睡着了。  
“喂，我知道你在装睡。快起来。”  
用了任何办法都没办法让战极凌马松手。吴岛贵虎只能叹了口气，把被子严严实实的帮他盖好，然后就着这个姿势闭上眼。  
因为太累，不一会他就睡着了。


	9. 「柠檬橙」芥末与野犬

“葛叶紘汰。”年轻的博士露出一个炫耀意味的孩子气的灿烂笑容：“欢迎再次光临。啊，不过我想你大概并不喜欢来这里吧。”

“呜呜……”被双手反折五花大绑扔在地上的紘汰不甘心的想要说什么，然而紧紧勒住他脸颊的布绳和堵住他嘴巴的大大的绳结阻止了他的话语，只有些零碎的声音发出来。

“怎么了，用这种可怕眼神看着我。”战极凌马放下跷着的二郎腿，好心情的单手托腮看着他在地上徒劳的挣扎：“你好像到现在都还没明白状况。你现在可是任我宰割啊。”

紘汰只能用忿恨的目光死死的盯着眼前这个毫不掩饰自己得意的男人。如果目光能杀人的话。

“让我想想，该怎么让你度过一个终生难忘的夜晚呢，我可爱的紘汰君。”凌马故意在终生难忘这几个字上加了重音。装模作样地想了想，他仿佛有了什么有趣的点子，嘴角弯起一个危险的弧度。

“呐，就那个吧。人体极限实验。”

不明所以的紘汰瞪大了眼，背脊窜起的寒意让他有种不安的预感。

“啊……啊……”

紘汰的双手拉开铐在实验台一样的平台上，双腿就像孕妇做手术时那样被折成M型用绳子牢牢的绑住，动弹不得。除了双眼被一块黑色的绸缎蒙住之外，他全身赤裸的就像初生的婴儿一样。

此刻他正浑身颤抖，仰着脖颈发出频临高潮时虚弱又暧昧的呻吟。他的性器和乳首都被一个透明的玻璃罩覆盖着，玻璃罩的顶端连着一根透明的软管。由于源源不断的吸力他的乳首已经涨大了一倍，颜色娇艳的挺立起来。而他射出的精液也随着软管流到旁边一个实验用的烧杯里。不知是汗液还是漏出来的精液的液体流下来，滴在大半根没入他身体里，还在剧烈震动着的按摩棒的尾端。

“第三次高潮，体温38度，时间间隔20分钟，射精容量5ml。”

坐在一旁的战极凌马一边在电脑上记录，一边皱起了好看的眉头。

“时间间隔越来越长了，是药量不够吗。”他摇着头站起来，拿起旁边盛着半杯透明液体的杯子走到实验台边。液体是他研发的强力媚药，刚刚他就是把它涂遍了紘汰的全身，让他的感官变得连衣袖拂过都能带起强烈的波动和快感的程度。他伸出修长的手指戳了戳大腿内侧已经变成粉红色的肌肤，意料之中的引起一阵颤栗。对这个反应很满意的战极凌马一路滑上去，把他的双腿又掰开了一些。

“外部皮肤的敏感度合格，这么说是内部的问题咯。”他说着伸出手，抓住按摩棒的尾端把它拖了出来。按摩棒离开紘汰身体的一瞬间发出轻微的“啵”的一声，随即被扔在台面上的按摩棒的前端还在不停扭动，紘汰的后穴因为惯性收缩了一下，轻微的开合着，就像在索求一样。

“才刚离开一会就寂寞了么。”凌马弯着嘴角，拿起旁边的肛门扩张器：“真是个淫荡的孩子。”一边说，一边把肛门扩张器装了上去。

火热的穴口在遇到冰凉的器械的一瞬间紘汰惊的崩直了身体，由于绳子勒的太紧所以他的身体只是剧烈的晃了一下却无法挣脱。在黑暗中人的触觉越发的敏感，也许也是源于对未知恐惧，紘汰咬紧了牙关。

“害怕吗？”

“谁会……怕你这种人。”

凌马轻笑一声：“你果然很有意思啊，葛叶紘汰。”话音刚落，他就用一把毛笔刷沾了沾杯子中的药水，然后伸进后穴涂到了内壁上。他像在画一幅画作一样，仔仔细细的将药水涂遍了每个角落。在扫过一个什么地方的时候，紘汰忍不住从发出像发情的小猫一样的尖细急促的鼻音。

凌马顿了顿，然后故意饱蘸了药水在那个地方来回刮扫，几分钟后，紘汰身体最大程度的弓起来，脚趾蜷曲，在带着哭腔的呻吟和大腿根急剧的痉挛里又一次射精了。

第四次。不过这次凌马没有停下来记录，而是发现了什么有趣的事一般的，兴致勃勃的放下杯子，走到实验台边，一把扯下蒙住紘汰眼睛的绸缎。

因为吸了泪水所以眼角的地方绸缎的颜色变深，还有没吸去的泪水可怜巴巴的残留在眼角。因为光线刺激紘汰一下子眯起眼，然后逐渐适应后又迷茫的睁大眼睛，没有聚焦的看着他的方向。

凌马伸出手去触碰紘汰脸颊的时候，紘汰迫不及待的在他冰凉的指尖磨蹭，甚至讨好意味的用滚烫的口腔含住了他的指尖，卖力的舔吮。凌马歪着头思考了一下，然后按下了旁边一个按钮。禁锢了紘汰自由手铐松开藏进了平台里。

刚一获得自由，甚至下半身还是被绳子拉开捆绑着，乳首和性器还被玻璃罩牢牢吸附着的状态，紘汰就急不可耐的伸出手，抱住了凌马。湿漉漉的眼神找回了一点焦距，一边煽情地缠绕着他，一边胡乱的用大腿蹭着凌马。

就像一只急不可耐要交尾的小野犬。

对着彻底因为媚药失去理智的紘汰，凌马突然就想到了这么一个形容。因为太有趣，他忍不住笑出了出来。他弯下腰探出手指在紘汰的小穴周围按压然后缓缓探入。感受仿佛有生命一般要将他的手指吞吃进去的吸力。

“这里什么都吞得下吧？要不要放点更有趣的东西进去？”凌马说着从台下拿出了一根绿色的植物一样的东西，上面布满了狰狞的疣。拿着它试探般伸到紘汰的小穴口。

“啊…啊…”紘汰露出恐惧的眼神，狂乱地摇着头。与此同时滚烫内壁剧烈收缩着，紧紧绞住他的手指。

“你知道这是什么植物吗？猜出来就放了你哟。”说着硬是把植物的头挤进去一点。

“好痛……不要……”紘汰眼泪再度夺眶而出：“我不要……这个东西。”

“所以如果不想我把它放进去，就把它的名字说出来。说出来我就放了你。”凌马一边舔着他的耳廓，一边诱惑他。

“苦……苦瓜？”

“不对。”又往里推了推，这下小穴口完全因为这样而强行撑大了，辛苦的含着植物和凌马的手指。

“啊……”紘汰感觉有什么东西热热的顺着内壁流下来。是血还是肠液，他也分不清了。只知道又有种要射精的感觉涌了上来。这是今天第几次高潮，他自己都不记得了。

明明应该痛苦的，然而涂了媚药的肌肤和内壁却强行将这种痛楚转化成了快感。脑子就像热热的熔浆什么都无法思考，只知道追求欲望的释放。

“我是真的……啊……不知道……放过我吧……”

“是你吃寿司一定会用到的东西哟。”

“寿司……啊……黄…黄瓜？”

“噗……”凌马觉得这个游戏简直太好玩了。他故作严肃的说：“错了。作为惩罚要把整根都放进去。”说完真的缓缓把植物推了进去。

紘汰扭动着身体想要逃开，而因为这个举动被刺激得喷射出的精液却把玻璃罩涂的一塌糊涂。因为连续好几次的射精，紘汰的精液已经变成了几乎透明的颜色。淡淡的颜色却让凌马觉得很可爱，可爱到不行。

连接的地方开始火辣辣的疼痛，同时空气中开始弥漫着一股熟悉的味道。“芥……芥末吧！？是芥末！！”紘汰急促的喘息着叫道。

“Bingo～”凌马吹了口口哨。

“快，快拔出来。”紘汰带着哭腔说。

“你喜欢吃芥末吗？紘汰君。”凌马故意一边旋转着芥末的尾部，一边慢条斯理的问。

芥末上可怕的颗粒状凸起毫不怜惜的划过已经因为媚药敏感万分的内壁，比起疼痛带来更多的是快感。紘汰胡乱摇着头，哆哆嗦嗦的说：“不……讨厌……”

“说谎，明明都这么舒服了。”凌马突然一下子把芥末抽了出来，扔到一边。

“啊！！”

松了口气的紘汰瘫软下来。然而敏感的感官却感受到后穴因为芥末的拔出而变得空虚起来，一抽一抽的贪婪地吸吮着凌马还留在他体内的手指。

“你还真是淫乱的可以。”凌马眼眸的颜色加深，笑意渐渐从嘴角隐去：“被芥末侵犯就让你这么兴奋，如果吴岛光实和驱纹戒斗，啊，对了还有贵虎……如果他们看见你现在这副淫荡的样子会是什么表情呢？”

被欲望驱使的紘汰无法思考他在说什么。他伸出滚烫的舌尖，畏缩又大胆的舔了舔凌马的嘴唇，然后小心翼翼撬开凉薄的嘴唇，缠绕住没有任何反应的木然的舌头，笨拙又毫无章法地翻搅。

吻到快要窒息的紘汰刚想离开的时候，凌马用空着的那只手扣住了他的下巴。然后不知从哪里拿出来的小刀割开了绑住他大腿的绳索，粗暴的扯掉吸附在紘汰乳首和性器上的玻璃罩。在他惊疑不定的时候把他抱了起来，走到旁边的房间扔到床上。

因为冲击略微有点清醒的紘汰刚想爬起来，就被凌马重新按在床上。

他居高临下的看着紘汰，脸上带着可怕的笑容。

“想逃吗？已经太晚了。游戏才刚刚开始哟。亲爱的紘、汰、君～”


	10. 「葡萄橙」pocky day

“阿实……不……不行……”

“可是你明明‘吃’的很开心的样子啊，紘、汰、哥～”

带着哭腔的少年似乎再也受不了了，一边摇着头一边胡乱请求着。然而一边正兴致盎然着的小少爷却没有放过他的意思。

拉上的窗帘让整个房间都昏昏沉沉的，间或有湿润的水声和撒娇似的的呻吟声断断续续的响起，使这个封闭的空间的气氛更加淫靡。

透过幽暗的光，可以看见在这个诺大的房间的正中间放着一个巨大的木架子。穿着凌乱散开的格子衬衫，下身赤裸的少年正以一种骑马的姿势跨坐在上面，双手艰难的撑在架子两边。仔细看的话能看到他的双脚都被镣铐固定在架子的两边，因而无法挣脱。不知道是因为害怕还是抽泣的缘故，他从双臂到大腿，乃至脚趾尖都在颤抖着。

“紘汰哥，你很冷吗？”天真无邪的吴岛光实眨着无辜的眼睛，故意说：“那我再把暖气调高一点好了。”说着把手里遥控器的某个按钮推到最上方。

“唔啊啊啊——！！”

如同被电击了似的，紘汰仰着脖颈发出一声悲鸣，条件反射的将身体撑起到最大限度，却苦于脚链的枷锁无法逃脱。

在他的下身与木架相连的地方，终于能看到有一个粉红色的巨大的硅胶制品，正在疯狂搅动着，发出细小的闷闷的机械马达声。他想要逃脱的无疑就是这个可怕的东西了。

“啊，抱歉，紘汰哥。”光实吐了吐舌头，十分可爱的样子：“我弄错遥控器了。”

骗人，哪里像是弄错的样子，明明是故意的。

虽然想这么反驳，可是意识恍惚的紘汰已经连说话的力气都没有了。他手一滑，再也没有力气支撑住身体，在快要重重的坐下去的时候，光实突然走到他面前，搂住了他的腰，托住了他滑下的身体。这样他们几乎是面对面贴近的姿势了。

“……阿实？”结束了吗？他刚想这么问，突然有什么东西直直的戳到了他嘴边。

紘汰勉强睁开眼：竟然是一根巧克力味的极细pocky。

“呐紘汰哥，我们来玩pocky game好不好。”近在咫尺的光实眼睛里闪烁着让他不安的兴奋的光：“玩的好的话，我就放你下来。”

紘汰本能的有些慌乱的摇了摇头。

“反对无效哦。”光实一只手搂着他的腰，一只手硬是把pocky塞进他嘴里——因为细长所以很容易就办到了。看见紘汰准备咬下去，他忙又抽出来：“不准咬，只准舔。”

看见紘汰不解的歪着头，光实把pocky放在嘴边，伸出舌头舔了舔最前端。前段的巧克力酱几乎化了，露出光秃秃的饼干头。他重新把pocky伸到紘汰那边：“就是这样，不准咬饼干，只能舔上面的巧克力酱。”

在紘汰无奈的准备张开嘴的时候，他又突然说：“等等。”说着把饼干的那端放进自己嘴里含着，然后示意紘汰开始。

紘汰有些犹豫，最后还是顺从把舌头伸出来，开始舔pocky上的巧克力酱。因为太细，所以根本无法固定住，随着他的舌尖上下左右晃动。紘汰专注的盯着pocky，像一只小狗狗一样一下一下的舔，红色的舌尖沾满了巧克力酱。偶尔会缩回去咽一下口水，再重新伸出来的时候又变成了湿漉漉的肉红色。

光实的呼吸逐渐急促起来。紊乱的呼吸使pocky剧烈摇晃起来。终于在紘汰越舔越近，一不小心划过他嘴角的时候，他松开嘴，几乎只剩下一根饼干的pocky掉落在了地上，碎成了两半。

“诶？阿实？……”话音刚落，紘汰的手一滑，好不容易支撑到现在的身体重重坐在木架上。大概是这一下撞击到了什么，一股甜美的麻痹感从连接的地方窜上他的脊背，让他忍不住从鼻子里发出一声甜腻的呻吟：“唔………”

沉浸在巨大的快感中，泪眼朦胧中他好像看见眼前漂亮的小少爷凑了上来舔了舔他嘴角，将残余的巧克力酱卷裹入腹。

“阿实……？你要干什么？你答应过的……”

“现在我要开始享用我的pocky了哦。”光实的声音好像从很遥远的地方传过来：“我不客气了。”

诶？可是pocky已经掉在地上了啊？


	11. 「黑葡萄X蕉橙」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惊天大雷  
> 葡萄为了刺激橙在他面前X了香蕉的故事

到底是……什么地方搞错了……

葛叶紘汰迷惑的闭上眼睛然后又睁开。

眼前这一切是真的，不是幻觉。

他不死心的再次闭上眼睛，这一次，唤醒他的是更为直观赤裸的嗅觉。

空气里弥漫着一股香味，暧昧糜烂醉生梦死。但是却又香甜可人。紘汰本能的觉得这是一个危险的讯号，可是他却无力逃脱。

双手被高高的绑在头顶上方，被迫跪坐在地上并且保持着脚踝被脚铐铐在一根铁棍上的姿势。嘴里的口塞球阻止了他的呼救，只能发出微弱的呜咽声，同时透明的唾液从口塞球上面的孔和边缘滴落下来，濡湿了他衣服的领口。这样狼狈而丢人的姿态让紘汰羞耻的只能拼命往后缩着身体。而这一切的始作俑者此刻正在阴影中端坐着、好整以暇的看着自己，带着熟悉又陌生的天使微笑。

“你还是那样，遇到超出理解的事第一反应就是逃避啊，紘汰哥。”对面的天使从阴影里走出来，随手把剪裁精致的西装扔到一边，顺便松了松领带的结。做好这些以后，他在紘汰面前蹲下来，指尖温柔的碰了碰他紧闭的眼睑，然而嘴里吐出的话却和温柔无关：“有时候我真想用链条紧紧的拴着你，再把你牢牢的钉在墙上，这样你就永远逃不掉了。”

紘汰颤抖了一下，终于再次睁开眼。他混乱的发出几个音节，接着试图吐出口塞，可最终除了几声干呕以外什么都无法做到。

“阿实，你到底为什么会变成这样？”

吴岛光实一边饶有兴致的玩弄着勒在紘汰脸颊边的口塞球皮绳一边学着紘汰的语气说话。

“快变回原来的样子好不好？我们是伙伴啊。”

说完他自己先失笑出声，接着越笑越大声，越笑越疯狂，像是听到了一生中最好笑的一个笑话。笑够了以后，他看着紘汰充斥着惊吓不解和恐惧的眼眸，一字一顿的说：“我从来就是吴岛光实。阿实是只存在于你们记忆里一个我为你们创造出来的虚构人物而已。他已经死了。死在你亲手铸造的坟墓里。再也不会回来了。”

“所以不要再试图否认我的存在了哦，紘汰哥。”光实嘴边还残留着冷冷的微笑：“毕竟以后我是你的主宰者，叫错名字的话我会很生气的。”

紘汰摇着头，剧烈挣扎起来。光实脸色一沉，接着像突然想到什么似的，不经意的说：“对了，为了庆祝你变成我的所有物，我还给你准备了一份礼物。你一定会喜欢的。”

他对着紘汰眨了眨眼，然后站起来走了出去，过了一会，他推着一个医用手推床重新走了进来。床上侧躺着一个人，双眼被黑色的皮质眼罩遮住。在他无意识的转过脸时候，紘汰浑身震了震。

是戒斗。

不，这不是戒斗。戒斗这样的人是不会让自己变成这样的。虽然看不清他的表情，只能隐约看见他全身颤抖着，双腿以不正常的姿态磨擦着床单。在他的周围笼罩着一种情欲的气息，整个房间只能听见他低沉而急促的喘息声，仿佛用尽全力在忍耐什么似的。

“驱纹戒斗。”光实摸了摸戒斗潮红的脸，在被触碰的时候戒斗别过脸。光实的唇角溢出一丝嘲讽的微笑：“如果不是他的怂恿，你也不会变得那么不听我的话。紘汰哥。”

放开他。有什么事都冲我来吧。紘汰眼睛里流露出哀求。

也许是读懂了他想说的话，光实突然怒火冲天的把戒斗从车上拖下来，暴躁的把推车踢到一边，然后把戒斗推倒在紘汰面前。

紘汰下意识想要把他扶起来，结果却只能带出几声镣铐撞击的清脆声响。

“呜……”

听到他含糊不清的声音，戒斗抬起头：“葛……葛叶？”

“呜呜……”

在紘汰的眼泪滴落之前，一个阴影出现在了他们上方。

“感人的重逢到此结束。”

光实将抓住戒斗被绑住的双手将戒斗从地上拖起来，跟紘汰铐在同一根钢管上。这样一来他们两个就变成了面对面的位置。紘汰能清楚的看到戒斗脸上布满了伤痕和淤青，特别是嘴唇下方，已经被他自己咬的血肉模糊。

他究竟经历过什么。而且他现在这么不自然的姿态，难道阿实说的礼物是指……紘汰强迫自己不能再想下去。他唯一能做的只有拼命朝戒斗的方向靠近，连手腕和脚踝被磨破了皮流了血都不知道。

光实则在一旁冷冷的看着他们，良久他松开领带，走到紘汰身后，用领带勒住他的脖子把他往后拉。紘汰的脸因为窒息胀得通红，可是他还是努力的往前方靠去。在紘汰以为自己就要被勒死的时候，光实突然放开了手。在紘汰剧烈的咳嗽着的同时，光实笑了。

“原来你已经喜欢他到这个地步。”光实站起来，这次是走到了戒斗身后。他从身后抱住戒斗，然后透过他的肩膀看着紘汰，用一副天使般纯真无邪的笑脸。

这个人，已经疯了。

这是那时盘旋在紘汰脑海中的唯一的一个念头。

接着让他永生难忘的噩梦拉开了序幕。

吴岛光实将一把匕首在紘汰面前晃了晃，然后慢慢的贴着戒斗的领口从上往下割开。有几个纽扣崩到了紘汰的脸上，甚至差点崩到他眼睛里。可是他连躲都没有躲。他只是瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的看着光实。

光实的另一只手从后面环上戒斗的腰，然后很快拉下了拉链。紘汰可以清楚而明显的看到戒斗的内裤已经撑了起来，前端濡湿了一大片。当光实的手指拉开内裤的边缘，慢慢将它褪下来的时候，他终于明白为何之前戒斗会这么不自然的蹭着床单了。

他清楚的看见，戒斗性器根部被一条黑色的细皮带紧紧扎住，顶端可怜兮兮的流着黏液，却始终没办法释放。

“从下药到现在有三个小时了吧。”光实有些厌恶的弹了弹挺立的性器：“不愧是驱纹戒斗，忍耐力还真强。普通人早就昏过去了。”

“吴岛……光实……”戒斗仰着头，从紧咬的牙间挤出几个字：“我一定会……杀了你。”

“哦？你以为现在的你还有这个机会么？”光实凑到他耳边，一边盯着紘汰，一边说：“你知道吗，你现在这幅样子，紘汰哥可是都看在眼里哦。你想不想知道他现在的表情？”

紘汰不知道自己此刻的表情。但他知道绝对不是像光实说的那样。

“他看见你这么下贱的张开腿的样子，眼睛里都是鄙夷呢。”

不是的。不是的不是的不是的！戒斗！不要相信他的话啊！

戒斗剧烈的颤抖了一下，试图合上腿，却被光实用腿轻而易举的重新撬开。

“其实我可是一点都不想碰你肮脏的身体。可是没办法啊。这是我送给紘汰哥的礼物。要好好完成才行。”

光实语气无可奈何的说着，拿起一旁的安全套小心翼翼的套好。又倒了大半瓶润滑剂。做完这一切后他撇了撇嘴角，扶住戒斗的身体，用力捅了进去。

“好痛……”光实夸张的皱紧了眉头：“已经事先扩张过了，怎么还是这么痛。”

在这个瞬间，紘汰的眼泪涌了出来。看到他的眼泪，光实前所未有的兴奋，觉得全身的血液都仿佛沸腾了。他一边抽动着身体，一边笑着对紘汰说：“好温暖啊。紘汰哥。原来这个人身体里也是暖的呢。”语气就像发现了什么新鲜的事迫不及待分享的孩子一样。

“葛叶！！”一直在默默忍耐的戒斗突然大声：“闭上眼！不要看！”

紘汰一边强忍着泪水，一边闭上眼。耳边是越来越剧烈肉体撞击的声音，纠缠着三个人灼热的呼吸和浓烈的情欲的味道。

看见紘汰闭上眼，光实脸色一下子阴沉下来，他突然一口用力咬上戒斗的肩膀。猝不及防下戒斗短促哼了一声，接着又重新咬紧了牙关。

“如果你不睁开眼，我就咬下驱纹戒斗一块肉。”光实就着咬的姿势，含糊的威胁道。一丝血红从他的唇边渗出来。

“别睁开！”

看见紘汰忙睁开眼。他满意的放开戒斗，擦了擦自己的嘴唇，然后伸出手帮紘汰抹去脸颊边的泪痕。因为手上残留着戒斗的血的关系，反而在紘汰的脸颊边拖出一道艳丽的血痕。

“如果紘汰哥你答应我以后乖乖听我的话，当我的奴隶的话，我就帮驱纹戒斗解开这个。”光实用温柔的语气哄骗着紘汰：“否则再过一会他这里就废了。”

已经够了……这一切……快结束吧……

紘汰的目光从戒斗流着血的肩膀流连到他伤痕累累的脸庞。然后含着泪轻轻点了点头。

光实解开了紧缚在戒斗性器根部的细皮带。在白色的污浊碰洒在紘汰胸口和脸颊的时候，光实终于从戒斗的身体里抽身而出，拉掉紘汰的口塞，然后俯身吻上了因为惯性还微张着的溅上了几点白色的嘴唇。


	12. 「葡萄橙/蕉橙」这是个纯爱的故事哟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 葡萄单箭头橙子，橙子单箭头蕉哥，蕉哥疑似箭头橙子但不明显  
> 当面NTR☑️纯rou☑️皮套露出☑️总之很雷很雷

吴岛家的夜晚，永远安静又金碧辉煌。暖色和冰冷空虚地纠缠在一起，暧昧不明地将诺大的庭院与房屋密不透风的包裹起来，令人窒息。

只是今天，稍稍有些不同。

大概和那个偶然侵入的不速之客有关。

“哼，吴岛光实。”

即便是被五花大绑的坐在床头，驱纹戒斗依然好整以暇的样子，挑衅地看着眼前穿着黑色西装的阴郁少年：“你到底准备搞什么鬼。”

“手下败将是没有资格发问的。现在的你只不过是任我宰割的鱼肉而已。”吴岛光实冷笑地看着他：“你最好认清楚状况，驱纹戒斗。”

“我只需要认清你是个卑鄙又无耻的小人就好了。”戒斗不屑的弯起嘴角：“你准备杀了我吗？就像你对葛叶那个迟钝的白痴做的那样？卑鄙的偷袭？哼，还真是弱小的可笑啊。”

“闭嘴！”听到葛叶那两个字的时候，光实表情变了变，一拳挥了上去，打的戒斗的脸歪向了一边。

“紘汰哥……我对紘汰哥只是……”他气息不稳的辩解道。

“我不管你对他怎么样，我说过了你们之间的事跟我无关。”戒斗伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的血丝：“我可没空欣赏你们的友情和背叛戏码。”

光实愣了愣，然后突然笑了起来，像是遇到了什么好笑的事一样，越笑越大声。

“你笑什么？”戒斗满脸不爽。

“哈哈哈，没什么，抱歉。”光实一边努力忍住笑，一边挥了挥手：“那我让你看点有趣的东西吧？毕竟你也算是我的客人，让你觉得无聊可不好。”

“吴岛光实，你是不是有病？”戒斗皱着眉看着眼前这个人：“你该不会是疯了吧。”

“也许吧。”

光实这么说着，伸手擦去眼角笑出的眼泪，然后走出了房门，片刻后推着一个椅子重新走了进来。

“你……？！”看着面前的椅子，戒斗难得震惊的睁大了眼：“这是……葛叶？”

之所以用疑问句，是因为那个像一只实验室的青蛙般双脚张开捆在扶手上，双手被牢牢绑在椅子后面的人还是处于变身为骑士的状态，带着面罩看不清面目。

听到戒斗的声音，椅子上的人突然剧烈挣扎了一下，在失去平衡要向后倒去的时候被身后的光实扶住。

“紘汰哥，见到这个人你就这么开心吗？”光实凑到头盔边上，一边抚摸着面罩一边冷冷的说。

如果戒斗没有辨别错的话，这句话里包含了满满的嫉妒。因为不知名的原因，自己被吴岛光实嫉恨着。虽然早就知道了这一点，但没想到源头竟然是葛叶紘汰。

“我没有……”依旧是变身状态的紘汰努力别过头，不去看向戒斗的位置。

“那为什么你都兴奋的发抖了。”光实冷笑着划过他的面罩，一路划下去，划过连铠甲都在发颤的身体，划到下身的位置，隔着皮套暧昧又用力的握上去。

“啊！”紘汰短促的叫了一声，然后马上又被死死压抑住似的小声说：“不要……阿实……至少不要在他面前……求你……”语调到后来几乎是哀求。

至少不要在他面前？这个“他”毫无疑问是指自己。但是他们要干什么？戒斗看着眼前的一切，觉得自己就像在看一场怪诞的舞台剧。“让你看点有趣的东西吧？”脑海里回荡着刚刚吴岛光实的话语。

现在这场景实在很难称得上是有趣。戒斗决定不动声色继续看下去。

“没办法，因为很想让【他】看看嘛，你这副淫荡的姿态。”光实一边隔着皮套揉搓着紘汰的下体，一边笑着说。

“不要……求你了……”紘汰的声音颤抖着，轻轻挣扎。

“抗议无效。”光实这么说着，从旁边的桌子上拿起一个小巧的金色剪刀隔空比划了两下：“果然还是太碍事了啊。这个皮套。”说完扒开他两腿之间的皮套，一刀剪了下去。

“呲啦——”一声，原本只是很小的一个口迅速扩大，因为腿被迫分得很开的缘故。所以两腿之间的地方一览无遗。

里面是白色的内裤，湿漉漉的贴在已经半站立起来的性器上。因为湿润所以变成了半透明的颜色，几乎连形状都勾勒了出来。

“紘汰哥，我还什么都没对你做呢，你已经勃起了啊。”光实用手指轻佻地拉扯白色内裤的边缘：“还是说，因为被【他】看着，所以特别兴奋？”

“快停下……啊……”紘汰的请求那么的虚弱无力。

戒斗呆呆地看着眼前的这一切。不知道为什么，明明因为面罩看不清表情，他脑海里却自动浮现出紘汰沉沦于欲望中无法自拔的脸。

他突然觉得稍微有点口干舌燥。——只是稍微。

光实一刀剪开白色的内裤，挺立的欲望迫不及待跳出来，顶端的液体滴落在地摊上，形成深色的几点痕迹，就像这夜晚的气氛一样迷乱。

明明穿着皮套，中间最重要的部位却赤裸裸的暴露在空气中、挺立着、展示一般的。再没有比这更羞耻的事了。被这份羞耻驱动着，紘汰想要努力并拢双腿蜷缩起来，却只能事与愿违的任人摆布

“这么下流的样子，【他】可是都看在眼里哦。”光实一只手轻抚着他的性器，一只手玩弄着顶端的黏液，用无邪的语气说：“这可怎么办呢？紘汰哥。”

“嗯……”回应他的只有带着浓厚鼻音的甜腻呻吟。

“喂，葛叶！你给我清醒一点！”回过神来的戒斗大声喊。

与此同时，光实拿起旁边的甘油，一把倒在紘汰的性器上。冰凉粘稠的液体让他浑身一颤，不自觉扭动着腰。

“葛叶！！喂！！”

“没用的。这副身体早就已经习惯快感了”光实意味深长的说：“在你不知道的时候。”

“你这混蛋……”戒斗带着怒气咬牙切齿的说。

光实灵巧的手指在紘汰下身翻弄抚摸着，整个房间都充斥着“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡的声音。紘汰的喘息逐渐急促，最后双腿突然一阵痉挛，背一下子崩直了，发出了一声压抑着欲望的甜美呻吟。明显和透明的甘油不同的淡乳白色液体喷洒出来，星星点点的落在椅子上，地毯上，蓝色的皮套上，还有光实的手指间。

“啊，这么快。果然有【他】看着就是不一样吗。”自言自语的说着，光实把手上的精液擦在紘汰的面罩上。

“够了……阿实，可以了吧……？”紘汰抽噎着说。

“不够……还不够哟……”光实这么说着，突然伸手解开绑住紘汰双手的皮质手铐，然后将他的手按在他因为射过一次而萎靡下来性器上：“呐，紘汰哥，你表演给我们看吧，现在就自慰直到射出来。”

“不行的……阿实……我不行的。”

不理会他慌张的拒绝，光实伸手解除了紘汰的变身，将腰带扔到一边。然后将还处于慌乱和迷茫中的紘汰往前直到推到戒斗所在的床前。

解除了变身的紘汰第一时间将脸转向一边，避开了戒斗惊讶的目光。他浑身上下只有脖颈处戴了一个黑色的皮质项圈，项圈中间垂着一个小巧的银质铃铛，随着他的身体轻轻晃动。

“明明这么可爱，为什么要躲开？”光实用手指逗弄般的拨弄了两下铃铛，然后弯下腰凑到他耳边轻轻的说：“开始吧。”

紘汰的身体震了震，然后低下头，颤抖着用手握住自己下身那个依旧垂头丧气的小家伙。

“做完以后你会放过他吧？”

“看你表现咯。紘汰哥～”光实弯了弯嘴角，但是眼神里没有笑意。

“啊……”紘汰轻轻叫了一声，然后有些笨拙的套弄起来。因为羞耻所以他咬住嘴唇，努力让自己不发出声音，可是煽情的喘息还是断断续续漏了出来。慢慢的，他身下的性器逐渐挺立，而他的呼吸也越来越急促。

“我可不记得我教你的自慰是这个样子的。”光实冷冷的话语从一旁传过来。

紘汰犹豫了一下，将手指试探性地伸向后方，迟疑了一会，然后插入了一根手指，一边抽插一边扩张。因为之前流下的润滑液和精液的缘故，手指并没有受到什么阻碍，很顺利的插入了第二根。

“啊…啊……”脸红的快要爆炸，脑子混混沌沌的一片空白。手指却像不属于自己了一样自己快速的抽插扩张着，每一次都有粘稠的液体被手指挤弄出洞口，再顺着手指一滴一滴的落下来，不用光实说他都知道自己的模样多么淫乱：“已经……唔！”

光实突然俯身扣住了他的下巴，让他被迫仰起脸，然后含住了在他已经红的滴血的唇间若隐若现的舌尖。

他含着它，把它从湿润安全的口腔里强行拖出来，赤裸裸的暴露在空气里，强迫它在驱纹戒斗能够看见的视线范围内与自己的缠绵在一起。

这么做的时候，光实是看着戒斗的。目光冷淡又带着些许得意。

戒斗终于别过脸不再看着他们。过了一会，感觉到胸口的痛楚减轻了一些之后，他又转回去，迎上光实的目光。

“喂，葛叶。”他大声说：“你喜欢的人其实是我吧？”

紘汰无法回答，可是他手中的动作却突然停了下来。

“给我继续啊！”光实放开他的嘴唇，扣住他的下巴有些气急的说。

“从什么时候开始喜欢我的？第一次见面的时候？我第一次去Donuts找你的时候？还是我们第一次并肩作战的时候？”

紘汰默不作声的紧闭着眼睛。

“你给我闭嘴！！”

光实暴怒着把紘汰从椅子放下来，粗暴的推到戒斗面前。接着毫不犹豫的插入到他体内。

“啊……”紘汰勉强撑在戒斗上方，几乎支持不住。然而身后的人并没有给他喘息的机会，一下又一下狠狠的律动起来。

“慢……慢一点……阿实……好痛……呜……”

吴岛光实并不理会，只是居高临下的看着他，猛烈地撞击着他的身体。

汗水被晃到了戒斗的脸上，他抬起头，才发现那可能不止是汗水。

葛叶紘汰又哭了。原本就乱七八糟的脸再度湿的一塌糊涂。

“真是个怕疼又爱哭的胆小鬼。”戒斗张开嘴想说什么，最后却说了这么一句不合时宜的话。

“才不是……怕疼……呢……”紘汰一边被撞的晃动着，一边抽泣着说：“不要……不要再看了……戒斗啊……”

脖颈间的小铃铛随着他的每一下晃动发出清脆的声响。在他雕刻般的锁骨间闪着妖异的银色光芒。

他用尽全身力气努力靠过来，把头埋在戒斗的颈窝里。湿漉漉的把眼泪和顺着紧贴额头的刘海淌下的汗水擦在对方的皮肤上，像一只受伤的小兽找到了归属一样。透过肌肤相连的部位，一下一下的撞击感穿越过他的骨骼血肉传递到戒斗这里。

简直就像是自己在跟他做爱。这个认知让戒斗无声的默认了这种违背常识的事情发生。他甚至有些享受紘汰意乱情迷咬上他的脖颈时带出的尖利又细小的痛楚。

明明自己只应该是个冷眼相向的旁观者，明明应该是这样才对。

“呼……哈……对不起，戒斗……把你卷进来……对不起……”紘汰大概到现在还未意识到自己连哭腔里都带上了情欲的热度。

没事的。第一次，戒斗想这么安慰他的时候，透过紘汰的肩膀，他看到了上方的吴岛光实满溢而出的悲哀神情。


End file.
